


Power Struggle

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Love Makes A Difference [5]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: There are three young trollings that are learning their powers. There is also evil among them. Will they find out who it is? Will they survive what is to come?Chapter 1 summary:Basil’s teenage hormones get him into trouble.





	1. Teenage Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of "Love Makes A Difference." Please read back. Everything in this part will make more sense if you read the whole thing.

“You’re absolutely insane!” Sky crossed his arms and shook his head. It had been ten years since the birth of Pepper. He was now twenty-two years old and had been a partner full time with River and Creek for the last five years. He was looking at seventeen-year-old Basil, who had a huge grin on his face.

“You know you like it.” Basil moved closer and put his hand on Sky’s inner thigh. He had been waiting impatiently to turn eighteen, and he was only a couple months away from his birthday.

“Absolutely not. We can’t. We would all be in trouble and you know it.” Creek crossed his arms before removing Basil’s hand from Sky’s thigh. He was determined to get Basil to behave. It had been hard holding back urges, but he thought waiting would be so worth it. Especially since Basil was royal blood. He really didn’t feel like dealing with Queen Lily’s wrath.

Sky groaned and rubbed his thigh. He was aroused now. He glared at Basil but knew he couldn’t see it. “You sister will kill us if we do anything. You’re under age!”

“I’ll be eighteen in two more months. I am sure my sister will live.” Basil sat in Sky’s lap and grinned when he felt the swelling between his legs. “You want it.”

“Damn it, Basil!” Creek pulled him off Sky and pinned him down with his hair. “Is there something more constructive you can do with your horny ass?!”

“Other then turn you two on?” Basil smirked and stuck out his tongue. He was very amused.

Sky groaned and looked at Creek. He was now also horny. He pulled him in and began to kiss him. “We could just go home and mate without him. He’s not listening.”

Creek smirked and kissed Sky back. “Mmm…don’t want to wait any longer?” He played with his shirt. He was very interested.

“Hey! No fair!” Basil got up and wriggled between them. “You promised to wait…”

“You are the one that got us turned on.” Sky smirked and crossed his arms. “Your fault for teasing us.”

“You should have waited Basil.” Creek grabbed Sky’s hand and headed for their flower pod.

Basil crossed his arms and followed them. He was determined to get his way.

Sky stopped and felt Basil bump into him he turned and growled. “Can you watch where you’re…?” He facepalmed and sighed. “Basil go home. You have to wait two more months.”

“No, I can’t watch where I am.” Basil smirked and pulled Sky in for a kiss.

Creek rubbed his temples and then grabbed Basil by the hand and began practically dragging him towards his and Sky’s flower pod. “If we get in trouble, I’m going to ground you for the next two months.”

Sky had a smug look on his face as he followed Creek.

Basil stumbled a bit, and then straightened up. He grinned as Creek walked towards their flower pod. He got his way and was very proud of himself.

Creek got to the flower pod, and let Basil and Sky in. He then closed the door and pulled Basil in for a kiss.

Sky looked outside. So far it appeared no one had seen them go inside. “We have to keep quiet.”

Basil grinned and kissed Creek back. He began removing Creek’s pants. He was done talking about it. He wanted action.

Creek chuckled and began pulling Basil’s shorts off. He ran his hands long Basil’s hips and pulled him close. He was still lip locked.

Sky pulled off his shirt and pants. He grabbed Creek’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “We are not doing this in the living space.”

Basil felt Creek being pulled from him. He grabbed onto Creek’s arm and followed. He wasn’t going to let them lock him out.

Sky got into the bedroom and locked the door. “You’re a brat.” He turned to Basil and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled him in and began kissing him passionately. He ran his hand along Basil’s member.

Creek got behind Sky and pushed his length into him. He began to thrust. He wasn’t going to wait to get into bed.

Basil moaned when Sky ran his hand along his member. He gently took Sky’s member in his hand and reached down. He began to suckle on him eagerly.

Sky widened his eyes and grabbed onto Basil’s three toned blue green hair and moaned loudly. Between Creek’s pounding, and Basil’s blow job, he was very pleased.

Creek bit his bottom lip and pushed deeper. He was very pleased as well. 

Basil ran his tongue along Sky’s tip. He loved the flavor. He stood up after a few more licks and began kissing Sky passionately.

Sky kissed Basil back, and then turned him around and pushed his length into him. He began to thrust eagerly.

Creek kissed along Sky’s neck and ear. He kept thrusting his hips and held Sky close.

Basil shivered and backed into Sky’s thrusts. He moaned and bumped hips with him. He was very pleased.

They continued to go at it for about two hours, before they heard a knock on the door. All three of them scrambled to get dressed. 

It was Lily, and she didn’t look happy. She knocked again and crossed her arms. “Basil! Answer this door!”

Basil got his pants on, and then walked to the front door. He opened it, grabbed Lily by the hand, and dragged her inside. “Hiya sis.” He grinned ear to ear. His hair was messy from rough sex.

“Don’t hiya me…” Lily looked him up and down. “What have you done?! Father is going to tear you in two…”

“Don’t tell on me.” Basil sighed and crossed his arms. “I’m going to be eighteen in two months. It’s fine.”

“We have rules to wait for a reason Basil. Why didn’t you listen?” Lily grabbed him by the ear and led him to the couch. She had him sit down. “You know I will have to tell dad. He’s going to find out.”

“He won’t find out if you don’t tell.” Basil sat down and rubbed his ear.

“He will find out if you get pregnant!” Lily yelled at him. She was not amused.

Creek and Sky were still in the bedroom but were listening to Lily. So far, she didn’t appear to be mad at them, but they knew she probably would be.

“I won’t get pregnant.” Basil was in denial. “It’ll be fine.”

“Do this again before your eighteenth birthday, and I will castrate you!” Lily grumbled and looked towards the bedroom. “You boys are busted! Get your butts out here!”

Sky winced at the castration threat. He walked out and rubbed his arm. “Hello Queen Lily.”

“Told you we would get in trouble.” Creek grumbled as he followed Sky into the living space.

Lily rubbed her temples and grumbled. “What am I going to do with you three? First the joy ride with the caterbus, and now this? If I hadn’t been busy at Pepper’s tenth birthday party, I would have come sooner. I didn’t see any of you there.” 

“You had to bring up the caterbus.” Basil grumbled and crossed his arms. “I had it handled.”

“You’re blind Basil! And you crashed it into a tree!” Lily yelled at him.

“Yeah, and I lived to tell a great tell. It’s fine.” Basil grumbled about knowing that he was blind and didn’t need reminding.

“Alright, let’s stop fighting. What is done is done. We will behave until Basil is old enough. Sorry we missed the birthday party.” Creek got between them and crossed his arms. “Basil, you need to go home before Branch comes down here. He will rip you a new one if he finds out.”

“Creek is right. You better go home before you get in more trouble.” Sky frowned and sighed. It had been fun while it lasted.

Lily grabbed Basil’s hand and led him towards the door. She gave Creek and Sky one more stern look, before heading out the door. She was really hoping no one else would find out. She would keep Basil’s secret for now, but only time would tell if anyone else would find out too.


	2. A Powerful Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac pays King Aspen a visit.

Lilac had just left Pepper’s birthday party and was on her way to visit King Aspen. She was worried about the aging king. She could sense that something was not right with him. She visited him often, and he always seemed to feel better when she was around.

King Aspen was tucked in his recliner when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw young Lilac come in the door. “Did you tell your mother that you came here this time? She was very worried about you the last time you came over.”

“Yeah, I told her this time.” Lilac walked over and sat in his lap. She smiled at him and snuggled close. “Can you tell me more about Ginger?” She smiled at him and played with the end of his blanket. She was a lot like her mother. She was very caring and extremely sweet. She was also extremely eager to learn from her elders.

“Oh yes, I can tell you more.” King Aspen smiled at her. Ginger was his colony’s deceased healer. He knew that Lilac was a healer, and he was trying to teach her as much as possible before he died. She was too young for some of it, but he knew his own time was coming to an end soon. He was hoping to get to her eleventh birthday. He had been writing in a book for her that he would make sure she got on her eighteenth birthday as well. “Where was I last time?”

“You told me that she was able to heal broken bones.” Lilac smiled and looked into his eyes. She was happy to absorb all this information. She wanted to know as much as possible.

“Oh yes, when she turned twelve years old, a young male named Wasp had fallen out of a tree and had broken his leg. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the break and she was able to heal him. She said the first time she healed a broken bone, it took her about an hour. When she was fifteen years old, she was able to do it within minutes.”

“Wow, within minutes? My mama said I was able to heal cuts when I was just minutes old.” Lilac smiled and put her hand on his chest. “Will I be able to heal this?” She was concerned, sensing a deep illness within him.

“No, you will not be able to heal it. There are some things you will never be able to heal. You must remember that nothing is impossible, but some things are very improbable. What I have is going to one day take my life. You and I will have no control over it, but I know that it will be alright, and you will be able to heal and grow from it.” Aspen gave the young trolling a hug. He could tell that she was concerned and was starting to get upset. “Don’t be upset young one. Everyone’s day comes eventually. I’m an old troll, and my time is coming soon.”

“I don’t want you to die.” Lilac pressed her cheek upon his chest and listened to his heart beat. She didn’t like the thought that he would one day no longer exist. “I want to keep you alive forever. You are one of my best friends.”

“You are so sweet Lilac. You are one of the best buddies I have ever had.” King Aspen gave her a gentle hug. “Have you eaten?” He set her down and stood. Her healing touch gave him a spurt of energy. He wanted to make some lunch.

“I ate at Pepper’s birthday party.” Lilac started picking up tissues that were littered around King Aspen’s chair. She could see bits of blood on the tissues. She looked concerned as she threw them in the trash. She had been reading about medical conditions, and she was worried he had a terminal lung disease. She was still learning more about it. She really didn’t want him to die.

“Was that today? He is ten years old already. I recall you celebrated yours not that long ago.”

“Yeah, ten years old.” Lilac nodded and picked up the last of the tissues. She walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. She then walked back into living space and smiled at him. “Do you want me to get you anything?” She was more then happy to get him anything. She loved helping him out.

“No sweetheart, I don’t need anything.” King Aspen settled back down in his recliner and began to sip on some broth. His appetite lately had been very poor. He set half the cup down and grabbed a tissue. He began to cough so hard that his body tensed.

Lilac walked over and put her hand on his leg. She looked very worried. She sensed his time would be soon, and she didn’t like it. “I should go get Mama Goldie.”

King Aspen finished coughing, and then threw the tissue away. “No, I don’t want her over here. She has enough on her plate.” He recalled her talking about Sparkle Ruby and how she was struggling with her pregnancy. He didn’t want to stress the aging gold glitter troll more then she already was.

“What about Branch? He knows medicine too.” Lilac frowned and took his hand. She looked so worried. “Please? Your cough is getting worse.”

“No, he’s busy too. He’s taken over responsibility of my colony, and I wouldn’t bother him with my problems.” King Aspen pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t worry about this kiddo. I don’t need anyone worrying about me.”

“I worry about you.” Lilac hugged him back and frowned. “Are you sure you don’t want someone to come by?”

“Yes young one, I am sure.” King Aspen held her and rubbed her back gently. He knew she was trying to protect him, but he also knew his time was coming to an end. There was no stopping it.


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finds out that Basil mated underage.

Branch was going over plans for the fall festivities with Poppy. It had been five weeks since Pepper’s birthday, and there was a lot to do still. There were apples to harvest, there were fermented berries to pick, and nuts to collect. He arranged so that Lotus would make rounds to the outskirts of the territory so that nothing was left untouched. He wanted his bunker full for this winter. He continued to expand it and kept a large storage. With hundreds of trolls to keep fed, a king couldn’t be too over prepared.

Basil wasn’t feeling very good. He was still three weeks away from his eighteenth birthday, and he had been able to keep his secret so far. He was at the base of the troll tree, weaving a basket quietly. He was trying very hard to keep attention away from him.

River saw Basil and made her way towards him. She looked him up and down and smiled softly. “How are you feeling today Basil?”

“I’m fine.” Basil tightened the last weave on the basket he was working on. He reached over and grabbed another strip and began weaving it in. “Working…”

“Would you like some mint tea? You appear to be sick.” River reached over and felt his forehead, although she already knew why he appeared to be ill. She could sense the undeniable presence of another life within him.

“No thanks.” Basil finished the basket and set it aside. He got up and headed for the royal flower pod. He didn’t want to get sick outside. He was half way there when he bumped into Jazz. He groaned and turned away from his brother, just in time to miss puking on him.

Jazz startled and looked at Basil. He frowned and backed up to give him space while he got sick.

River walked over to Branch and pointed Basil out to him. She wasn’t sure how much he knew, but she did know young Basil had to have mated underage in order to get pregnant. “You need to talk to Basil, Branch. He’s pregnant…”

Branch looked up from his notes and frowned. “He’s what?!” He had had a bad feeling this would happen. Basil had been giving Sky and Creek adoring expressions since he was fourteen, and he kept reminding the young troll that he had to wait until he was eighteen to mate. “I’ll go talk to him.” He sighed and walked towards Basil. He was worried, although grateful that his rebellious boy had at least waited until he was almost eighteen. It was not easy for teenagers to give birth. He approached Basil and grabbed his arm. He pulled him, so they could go talk in the royal flower pod.

Basil had just wrenched up the rest of his breakfast when he felt someone grab him and pull. A sudden flashback of when Acorn had dragged him to the hideout raced through his mind. He stumbled a few steps, and then grabbed Branch and punched him several times in defense.

Branch stumbled back and fell onto his back. He grabbed onto the boy’s arm before he hit him anymore. He struggled to keep a hold of the boy’s arm. “Damn it, Basil! It’s your father that grabbed you! Stop punching!” He smacked him upside the head when he calmed down. “What am I going to do with you?!”

“Dad! Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Basil frowned and put his hand over his mouth. “I thought I was being attacked…”

“Clearly…” Branch wiped under his nose and saw that his nose was bleeding. He pulled out a tissue and pinched his nose closed. “We need to go have a talk.”

“Are you alright dad?” Jazz looked a bit stunned. It happened so fast that he hadn’t had time to react.

“Did I hurt you?” Basil went to touch him to check, but Branch smacked his hand away.

“It’s just a bloody nose boys. To the flower pod now Basil.” Branch glanced around. They had attracted some attention, not that that was a surprise. “Now…”

Basil sighed and headed home. He didn’t like the tone of Branch’s voice. He had a bad feeling he was in trouble for punching him. He got to the flower pod and walked inside.

Branch followed him into the flower pod, and then closed the door. “When did you do it?”

Basil looked surprised. “I just did?” He was thinking Branch was talking about the punching.

“No, when did you mate?!” Branch crossed his arms and frowned. “And don’t you dare lie to me Basil. I have trolls in the village that know more about life then you do.”

Basil’s eyes went wide. He knew he was busted now. He groaned and bit his bottom lip. “I…I am supposed to wait until I am eighteen.”

“Good answer, but not the answer I am looking for.” Branch shook his head.

Basil winced and shuffled his feet. “About a month or so ago.” He frowned, hearing Harmony gasp. He didn’t realize she was home. “Hi mom…”

Harmony walked over and took his ear. She led him towards his room. “You are so grounded until your birthday.”

Branch blinked and smirked as he followed Harmony and Basil. He liked this idea of grounding the boy. Basil was very active and holding still would be a difficult punishment for him. “Who mated you?” He had a good idea of who, and he wasn’t thrilled. He hadn’t been thrilled with the idea of Basil falling in love with Creek since he found out that Creek was a reincarnation of the same Creek that had went nuts almost thirty years earlier. He was giving him another chance. Especially since the seer who told him reassured that he had no memory of his past life.

“Sky and Creek.” Basil sat on his bed and rubbed his ear. “Who told you?” He had a bad feeling that Lily had ended up telling on him.

“River told me.” Branch sighed and rubbed his temples. “Are you aware these actions made you pregnant?”

Another gasp escaped Harmony. She frowned and crossed her arms. “You promised to wait young man…”

Basil groaned and put his face into his hands. “Oh god, I thought that wasn’t possible until after you were of age…”

“No, it’s possible as young as fourteen, but we have had strict rules of waiting until eighteen so that the chances of complications from birth are minimal. You are very lucky you are going to have this baby at eighteen. Some trolls have died having their first baby. We don’t want to lose you, which is why we were being so strict.” Branch sighed and pulled a notepad out of his graying royal blue hair. “I’ve got a lot to do today, but I will make sure to stop by aunt Cherry’s to pick up some anti-nausea medicine.”

“I’ll go make some mint tea to help for now.” Harmony walked towards the kitchen and began warming up water.

“Mom use the spring water please. Creek says it’s better and cleaner then the lake water.” Basil grabbed one of his jars and took it into the kitchen. He didn’t like the taste of the lake water and had been trying to get his family to cook, drink, and prepare food with the spring water.

Branch put his notepad in his hair and headed out of the flower pod. He walked straight for Sky and Creeks flower pod. Once there, he gave it a good pounding. He was angry.

Sky answered the door and frowned, seeing that Branch was angry. He gulped and let him in. “Can I help you sire?”

Creek was in bed when he heard the pounding on the door. He hadn’t felt good either and was trying to sleep off the ill feeling he had in his stomach. He got up and slipped a pair of pants on. He came into the living space and frowned when Branch shot him a glare. “Crap…”

“What the hell where you two thinking?! Basil isn’t eighteen yet! You told me you would wait until he was of age!” Branch wrinkled his nose, smelling the undeniable scent of a sour stomach. He groaned and wiped his nose. It was still bleeding lightly. “Which one of you is sick?” He had a bad feeling Basil was not the only one that got pregnant.

“We both are sir.” Sky rubbed his arm and frowned. He was worried that Branch would banish them, or worse.

Creek winced when they were yelled at. “Sorry sire, we got carried away about a month back. We will take whatever punishment you give us. We should have waited.”

“Yes, you should have. I want you both to stay away from Basil until his birthday. He’s grounded.” Branch pulled out his notepad and made notes to grab medicine for them too. “You should both go to the medical pod and be checked on. We need you two to help around the village. It is a very busy time of the year, and I can use all the help I can get. Dr. Saza will have the sort of medicine you will need to feel better.” He put his notepad away. “I’m watching you boys. I don’t need any more trouble.”

“We will get right on that sir.” Sky put on one of his shirts. He pulled out his comb and brushed his hair. He then took Creek’s hand and headed for the medical pod. He wasn’t surprised they were in trouble, but grateful that it had went smoother then he had expected.

Branch headed back towards the village. He was in a bad mood, but there was too much still left to do. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time.


	4. The Observer Has A Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper pays his teacher a visit.

Prince Pepper was a very unusual child. He had been one of the quietest children of the village, besides young Miracle, who everyone knew was mute. He spent a lot of time writing in his notebook and watching what everyone was doing. He didn’t play a lot. Especially lately. He was on his way to Crystal May’s home. He had Paprika with him.

Crystal May was a middle-aged lavender troll. She was the only female seer in the village and had come to the village with King Aspen a little over ten years earlier. She was going over notes and writing in a book. She had been teaching prince Pepper about everything she knew. She knew this child was gifted and wanted to teach him as much as possible. She knew he would one day save the entire village from disaster. She had teaching lessons with him, and Paprika as well. Paprika was also gifted and was going to one day be a spiritual leader, just like River, Sky, and Creek.

Pepper got to the door of Crystal May’s flower pod. He gave it a knock. He looked at Paprika and grabbed her hand. He was bonded to her and had a wonderful friendship with her. He looked up at Crystal May when she answered the door.

Paprika could sense something was not right and saw that Pepper’s aura was flared dark blue with great sadness. Her heterochromia gray and red eyes fell upon his own heterochromia blue and green eyes. She could see that his spirit was uneasy. She had a feeling they were not here to talk about lessons today. Pepper had something else on his mind.

“Good afternoon Prince Pepper and young Paprika. I was expecting you. Come in, I have made you fresh cookies.” Crystal May let them in and set a plate of cookies on the table. She sat down at the table and looked at the young trollings. “You looked trouble young prince. Was it a dream that you saw this time?”

“Yes, it was a dream.” Pepper sat down at the table and grabbed a cookie. He gave it to Paprika, and then grabbed his own. “This one was a lot darker then the last one I had. It was dark and full of screaming trolls. I saw a lot of water in this dream, and spiders were crawling upon the water. They were the kind of spiders that I have seen pictures of. They are small, with green fluff on their legs.” He glanced at Paprika, and then sat down at the table. He took a bite of the cookie and took a deep breath. “I saw several faces. Several faces that I recognize, and a few that I don’t. They were all gray. The spiders swarmed them, and there was more screaming. Then everything disappeared, and one single white bird flew from where they once stood.”

Crystal listened to him and wrote down notes in one of her notebooks. She looked concerned. She had a feeling he had just dreamt about the future and none of it sounded good, except for the white bird. “Do you know what this dream means?”

Paprika looked horrified. She was extremely fearful of spiders. Even the ones that were released on tickle day.

“Yes, I know what it means.” Pepper set half his cookie down and frowned. “It means that some time in the future, several trolls are going to die from spider poison. Some of them will be unborn.” He looked up at Crystal May. “The white bird means that there will still be hope when this disaster is over.” He moved closer to her and frowned. “Is there a way to stop this?”

“I am afraid not. Once a prophecy is seen, it cannot be changed. We will have to be strong young one. Life will be hard for a while, but it is very good that you saw that white bird.” Crystal May finished writing down her notes and closed her notebook. “Have you told anyone about your dream, other than Paprika and I?”

“No, I have told no one else.” Pepper shook his head and looked down at his cookie. He was very concerned for his family and friends. He didn’t want any of them to die.

“Alright, good. I don’t want there to be unnecessary panic.” Crystal ran her hand through his dark green hair. “Stay strong young prince. We will be relying on you in the future. You must not let dreams and visions cloud your childhood. I want you to go and spend time with those you love. Remember the faces you saw in your dream, and give them the best gift of all, your uninvited attention and love.”

“What do I do?” Paprika wanted to help. She was worried now for her family and friends too.

“Paprika, I want you to help him. We are all going to need you two. Stay strong little ones. It’ll be tough, but I know you will do great things.” Crystal May gave them each a hug. It was hard for her to talk to them like they were grown adults, but she could also see that the future was going to be hard. She hadn’t seen the white bird, so she had more hope now that the young prince had seen it. It meant that not everyone was going to die. 

“When will this tragic event take place?” Pepper asked, concerned that it might happen soon.

“I am not sure, which is why I don’t want you to tell anyone. Causing undue panic will only stress everyone out. This could happen tomorrow, or it could happen twenty years from now. Stay diligent young one. If you have any more dreamed, please let me know.” Crystal May watched the young trollings. “You two should go be with your families.” She gave them each an extra cookie and led them to the door. She watched them walk towards the lake, and then closed the door. She took a deep breath, and then walked over to her book case. She pulled out one of the books and began documenting what she had just heard. She had a bad feeling her own time would soon come, and she wanted to make sure she had kept track of everything Prince Pepper told her so that they had track of everything that the young prince predicted. So far, he had been right about everything he had predicted in his dreams and visions. This was the worst so far.


	5. A Celebration Of Life And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil’s eighteenth birthday has come, and everyone begins to come together to celebrate a coming of age.

Basil had spent the last three weeks, restless and struggling to hold still. Today, he was finally free to do what he pleased. He walked towards River, Blossom, and Citrine’s home. He wanted to see Sky and Creek too, but he would do that later, since his birthday party was in just a couple of hours. He didn’t want to make his mom and dad mad by not showing up to his own party. He got to the spiritual flower pod and knocked lightly.

Citrine answered the door and smiled. He pulled Basil in for a hug and grinned. “Happy birthday Basil.” He smiled when his six-year-old son came over and hugged Basil.

Young six-year-old Pumpkin was a gold colored glitter trolling with gold and green two-tone hair. He was River and Citrine’s son. He loved Basil and was always very excited when he came over. “Hello uncle Basil.” He smiled and looked up at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Pumpkin.” Basil picked him up and gave him a tight hug. “How is my little buddy?”

“You shouldn’t be picking him up. You will need to watch what you pick up.” River walked over and took Pumpkin from him. “Believe me, you don’t want to lose that kid.” She put her hand on Basil’s belly and grinned. “Sorry for getting you in trouble. I didn’t think your dad would ground you for three weeks.”

“That was mom that did that.” Basil hugged into River and smiled. “I’ve missed you guys. I am sorry I haven’t been able to help.”

“It’s alright. Morning sickness sucks anyway, and we been busy with Blossom.” River looked towards the bedroom. 

“Is she doing alright?” Basil frowned and headed for the bedroom. He wanted to check on her.

“She is doing as well as expected for a mama who is about to have a baby.” Citrine smiled and followed him. “Tired and sleeping a lot. She wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but she is not up to going this time.”

“We don’t need another Crash anyway.” Basil chuckled and walked into the bedroom. 

Little Rose was snuggled up to her mom when she heard Basil. She got up and jumped into his arms and squealed with joy. “Basil!” She was very excited to see him.

Basil laughed and hugged her close. “Hello Crash, how are you today?”

River groaned and gently took Little Rose from Basil. “Easy baby, he’s got a baby in his tummy. Remember how mama can’t pick you up? Same thing for him for now, OK?”

“OK, mama I’m sorry.” Little Rose turned and grinned. “When are you having a baby?” She looked excited.

“In about four months.” Basil smiled and ran his hand through her golden hair. “Have you been helping with your mama?”

Blossom had awoken when they came in, but she now needed to go pee. She sat up and leaned forward. She took a breath and frowned. “Citrine? Help?” She was uncomfortable and didn’t want to fall and injure their baby.

Citrine walked over and helped her up. He walked with her to the bathroom.

River watched them go and frowned, noticing bits of blood on Blossom’s nightgown. She turned to Basil and smiled softly. “Looks like we might be having a baby today.”

“This is great! He or she will share my birthday.” Basil grinned and helped River make the bed comfortable for Blossom.

“The baby is coming!” Little Rose grinned and ran to get Lilac and Pansy. She was excited.

“I don’t want the baby to come.” Pumpkin complained and sat down with a plop.

Citrine soon came back, this time with Blossom in his arms. “We are in labor.” He gently set Blossom down and helped her take her panties off.

Blossom grabbed the closest hand she could reach, which was Basil’s and gave it a hard squeeze.

Basil felt the squeeze and smiled softly. “You have a strong grip Blossom.” He sat down and held her hand. If she wanted to hold his hand, he was alright with that.

River grabbed blankets and smiled when Lilac, Pansy, and Little Rose came back in. She had them sit at the edge of the bed so that they didn’t crowd Blossom. She checked Blossom and smiled. “I don’t think it will be long. You are doing a good job Blossom.”

Citrine started to pace the flower pod, making sure that everything was clean. Blossom wasn’t supposed to have any more children. After losing their first baby together, they had decided that it was safer for River to have the kids. This little one had been a welcomed accident. He was extremely worried about Blossom and the baby. He didn’t want them to see that he was crying.

Keith knocked on their door. He had River and Citrine’s one-year old daughter with him, along with Mama Rose and a very heavily pregnant Sparkle Ruby. They had their three kids with them. They were babysitting the youngest of the kids, so Blossom could have a break from the little active Candy. The young lavender trolling was hyper and wasn’t letting Blossom rest. 

Rose had her son in her arms. The young silver colored glitter trolling was four years old, and his name was Silver. He was sleeping. He had been playing hard with Candy. Next to her was her nine-year-old daughter. She was pink like her mama but was short like her daddy and had his blue hair. Her name was Strawberry.

Citrine answered the door and smiled softly. “You guys heading for Basil’s birthday party already?”

“Mmhmm…” Sparkle Ruby frowned, seeing that he had been crying. “What happened?” She came right in and walked towards the bedroom. She was worried that something had happened to Blossom. Her eight-year-old son followed her. He was a small green glitter trolling with dark red hair. His name was Ash.

Candy stumbled towards Citrine and hugged her daddy’s leg. She smiled up at him and rose her hands. “Dada!”

Citrine picked up Candy, gave Mama Rose and Keith a friendly smile, and then followed his sister into the bedroom. “Blossom is in labor.”

“The party is here today.” Blossom half joked and gasped, feeling pressure. She groaned and squeezed Basil’s hand again. She hadn’t let him go.

Sparkle Ruby walked over and smiled. “You are so brave Blossom. I would have kicked all these trolls out.” She looked at the crowded room. She was pretty sure this was not intended.

“I’m perfectly alright with the party being here. I love my River, Blossom, and Citrine.” Basil grinned and ran his hand through Blossom’s hair. He was excited for her and her family.

“We honestly don’t mind Ruby. After what happened nine years ago, we could all use the support.” River frowned, remembering that terrible morning. She was hoping that this little rainbow baby would give Blossom peace.

Keith stayed in the living space with Mama Rose, Silver, and Strawberry. He didn’t want them to feel crowded. That room was full. He was glad he was here. He could help Blossom, and the baby if necessary.

The mentioned of her second born had Blossom crying. She tensed up and let out a cry as she delivered a newborn son. He was a gold glitter trolling with light green hair. He began crying as soon as River caught him and cleaned him up a little.

“Oh, he is so adorable.” River got him clean and gave him to Blossom. “You did a wonderful job.” She was very relieved that he was alright.

Basil let Blossom’s hand go and moved back a few steps so that Citrine could look at his son. He smiled and put his hand on his belly. He was starting to get a little excited and nervous about his own baby.

“He shares your birthday Basil.” Citrine grinned and pat Basil’s back a few times gently. He looked down at their son and smiled. “He is precious Blossom. I am so proud of you.” He gently kissed her and ran his hand through Candy’s white hair. He was so happy that they had another baby to love. “Look Candy, you have a baby brother.”

“Baby!” Candy looked down at her brother and smiled. “Play?”

“Not yet sweetheart. In a few months.” River gently took Candy so Citrine could hold his son. “We should walk with Basil to his birthday party. We are all late now.”

“I am pretty sure my parents will understand.” Basil smiled when he felt young Lilac embrace him. He loved this side of his family so much. His bond with them had only grown more the last ten years.

“Let’s get going. Knowing Branch, he will send a search party.” Sparkle Ruby headed into the living space. She wanted them to get going. She knew Keith wanted to see his family, and they were expected to be there. She just hoped that Smidge would behave herself this time. She was in no mood to play games with pants. She really hated clothes.

Everyone got ready to go, except for Citrine and Blossom. They decided to stay home and bond with their newborn son. They had decided to name him Beryl. They wanted time alone with him. They began to head towards Basil’s birthday party. This day was definitely going to be celebrated with great joy.


	6. The Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Paprika make a wish.

Three months had gone by since Basil’s birthday. Winter had come to the village, and most trolls spent their time in their homes. The children still often went out to play. Today, it was the village’s special children who were out.

Pepper had arranged a meeting with Lilac. A recent dream had him concerned that something was going to happen to her. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she knew that life might be hard soon. He led her to the other side of the lake and sat down with her. “Lilac, there will be a tragedy soon.”

Lilac gasped and put her hand to her mouth. “How bad?”

“Very bad. Several of our family and friends will die. I want you to promise me you will do everything you can to stay safe. Your safety will be what saves us all. Please, we need you.” Pepper frowned and looked at Paprika. “There will be a lot of sick trolls too. We will need you to heal them.”

Paprika looked down. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. She knew this was going to be bad. Pepper’s spirit was very troubled.

Lilac frowned and took his hand. “Please tell me that my moms and dad don’t die…”

“I can’t say.” Pepper frowned and looked down. He knew the answer, but he was already breaking his promise to Crystal May by talking to Lilac. She needed to know. He needed her safe.

Paprika pulled Lilac into a hug. “We will all be there for each other. You are our best friend Lilac. We will help you go through this, just like we know you will be there for us.”

Pepper nodded. “Yes, we are going to need you. I will be losing a lot of family, and so will Paprika. No family will be safe from heartache.”

“No…” Lilac began to cry and hugged tight to Paprika. She was scared. “I won’t let that happen. I will heal them.”

“Just please promise us you will stay safe. It is very important.” Paprika rubbed her back gently. She looked at Pepper and frowned seeing his eyes were fixed on a dark figure.

“Run!” Pepper got up, took Paprika and Lilac’s hand, and ran as fast as he could towards the village.

An eighteen-year-old scarlet red troll with black hair followed the trollings. He smirked as he caught up and grabbed Lilac. He had overheard them talking and wanted her for her healing ability. He turned and ran off with her.

Lilac let out screams as she was taken away.

Pepper turned and let out a sob. “No!!!” He watched the dark figure disappear into the trees. He frowned and ran with Paprika back to the village. He went straight home. He opened the door and went to his dad. “He took Lilac!” This was what he was trying to avoid. He didn’t want her to be kidnapped.

Emerald looked up from his notes and got up. “What?!” He got up and headed out the door.

Lily woke up from her nap and widened her eyes when she heard Pepper. She got up and had the trollings stay home. She followed Emerald. She looked very worried. “We need to gather help!” She could sense that Lilac was in distress.

Emerald turned to Lily and stopped her. “You need to stay home.” He put his hand on her swollen belly. “I won’t risk you or our youngest.”

“We need to find her.” Lily frowned and sniffed. She was very worried about their young healer.

“We will.” Emerald kissed her, and then ran off to find as many trolls as possible. A search party began. 

As the evening grew dark, Pepper looked up at the stars. He was with Paprika, who refused to leave his side. They watched the stars and made a wish. They made a wish that Lilac would be found and come home safe.

Lily paced the flower pod. She was extremely worried about Lilac. She had River with her, concerned for her. She had her hand on her belly. Stress and anxiety had caused her to go into labor. She stopped during a particularly strong contraction. She leaned on the arm of the couch and breathed.

“Are you OK mama?” Emerald and Lily’s five-year-old son asked her, concerned by her pacing. His pink eyes looked into his mama’s eyes. The green glitter trolling was worried about his mama.

“Your brother or sister is coming Zilcon.” Lily breathed and closed her eyes. She looked worried, and her concern was rightfully so.

“It’s time to lay down Lily.” River helped Lily to the bedroom. Tears ran down her cheeks as she helped Lily into bed. She was worried about Lilac, and worried about Lily’s baby. She was giving birth prematurely.

Pepper walked into the room and stood by Lily. He put his hand on her arm and frowned. He looked extremely concerned. “Mom? We need Lilac.”

“I know hunny, I am worried too.” Lily breathed hard and tried not to make too much noise. She didn’t want to scare her sons more then they already were. “River, this baby is coming now.” She grit her teeth as she gave birth to a daughter.

River caught the little red-violet girl, who had green hair. She began cleaning her and frowned when she didn’t cry. She looked very tiny. She feared that she may have been born too early. She patted the baby’s back gently and urged her to cry.

“We need Lilac.” Pepper rubbed his face of tears. He was starting to shake. “The baby needs help.”

Lily looked worried as she watched River work on her tiny daughter. She had tears running down her cheeks. “Go to the medical pod, now!” She was shaking. She didn’t want to lose another baby. She could sense that her daughter was still alive.

River got the little one to cry, but the cries were weak. She wrapped her up in blankets, and then ran straight for the medical pod.

When River arrived at the medical pod, Keith saw the tiny preemie and took her. He went to work on stabilizing her.

“Oh god…” River watched them work on Lily’s baby. She was shaking as she watched the tiny newborn fight for her life. 

Not long after, Lily arrived with Pepper, Paprika, and Zilcon. She sat down and watched as the medical trolls paced around. She was exhausted, but she wasn’t going to go anywhere. Her baby needed her.

After a couple of hours, they got the newborn stable. They insisted she stay there for at least a week or two to grow and to watch her. She had been dangerously premature.

Lily held her daughter for a little while and cradled her. She was so worried about her. “I’ve got you my little Firefly. Daddy will be here soon. He will be happy to meet you.”

As night turned into morning, the search party returned home. They were unable to find young Lilac. Their hearts ached, and everyone feared that little Lilac had been lost forever.

As they began to gather, they realized they were missing two trolls. Topaz and Miracle had never returned. Concerned deepened, and everyone went gray, fearing for the lives for Lilac, Topaz, and Miracle. They all wondered who this dark figure was, and if he intended to take more lives. They all began to question if Parch had survived after all.


	7. An Evil Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac has been kidnapped by a dark figure, who looks just like Parch. Is it really him?

Lilac was tied up to a small tree. She had tape over her mouth as she watched the scarlet red troll walk over with Miracle over his shoulder, and Topaz being dragged by his hair. She squirmed and started to cry. She was very scared for her uncle and friend.

“Oh? Do you know these two?” Thistle smirked and set them down. Both had been knocked unconscious. He began tying them to each other. “Good, I want you to cooperate. If you don’t, they will die.”

Lilac’s eyes went wide when he threatened to kill them. She shook her head. She didn’t want him to kill Miracle and Topaz.

“You don’t know them? I will kill them.” Thistle pulled out a knife and ran it along Miracle’s throat.

Miracle woke up instantly and began to silently cry as she felt the warmth of her blood run down her chest. She looked like she was trying to scream, but only air escaped her throat.

Lilac began to scream in horror and tried to say no through the tape. She was terrified.

“Oh, I am sorry. Did I misunderstand? Here, I will free you and let you heal her. If you run off though, I will kill them both.” Thistle let Lilac go and watched her scramble over to heal Miracle.

Lilac pulled the tape off her mouth, and then ran over to Miracle and placed her hand on her throat. Tears ran down her cheeks as the blood slowed and came to a stop. She was able to save Miracle in time. She was shaking as she hugged into Miracle. She was very scared.

Thistle grinned. This confirmed that she was indeed a healing troll. As soon as he was sure she was done healing Miracle, he grabbed her and pulled her off her. “You will listen to everything I say and do what I tell you or they will die. Do you understand?”

Lilac squeaked when he grabbed her and gulped when he threatened Topaz and Miracle’s lives again. She gave a firm nod. She didn’t want them to die.

Miracle looked between Lilac and Thistle. She began to shake, terrified that they might die.

Thistle smirked and led her back to the tree. He tied her back up, reapplied tape to her mouth, and then went to clean his knife. He looked at his captives and grinned. “Looks like I won’t have to tape your pretty face. Seems you can’t make a sound.” He watched Miracle and took a bite off a fermented apple.

Lilac watched Thistle and gulped. She was shaking in fear.

Topaz woke up slowly and looked around. He recalled what had happened before he got knocked out and shot glances around the area. He realized he was tied up to Miracle and began cussing profusely. His eyes landed on Thistle and he sneered. “You son of a bitch! Let us go or you will pay the price!” He squirmed and tried to get free.

“Keep your mouth shut, or you will be the one that will pay the price.” Thistle got up and walked over to him. He grabbed him by the hair and sneered when Topaz spit in his face. He punched him hard in the gut, and then took some tape and put it over Topaz’s mouth. “Idiot…”

Topaz gasped for air and widened his eyes when Thistle taped his mouth shut. Muffles came out, resembling bad words. He was pissed. He was trying to figure out why this mysterious troll was out to get them.

Thistle laughed and went back to eating his fermented apple. “Your village is full of idiots. Do you realize that you live with a woman that abandoned her own child? I’ve had to live on my own since I was seven years old. My so-called mother is your village’s doctor. I been watching you all for the last six weeks. Your people rely on her as if she was a god. Well, that is going to change now. I’m going to poison the water supply.” He smirked and began to sharpen his knife. “I am almost done collecting spider poison. It was not easy. Got bit once but survived. Those suckers are very toxic.”

Lilac squirmed and began to cry. She now understood what Pepper was talking about. This was why everyone was going to get sick or die. She was terrified.

Topaz slowly wriggled his hands free and got up. He charged Thistle and gave him a hard punch in the jaw. A fight between the two broke out, but Thistle was able to overpower him. 

Thistle broke Topaz’s arm and pinned him down. “You are going to pay for that.” He began to beat Topaz. He was very angry.

Lilac and Miracle watched on in horror. It was very clear that Thistle was a troll they didn’t want to mess with.

Back at Troll Village, Branch was on his way to talk to King Aspen. He knew the old king was great buddies with young Lilac. He wanted to make sure he knew what was going on. He got to the flower pod and cracked the door open. “Good morning King Aspen. How are you today?” He noticed the old troll was in his recliner. He moved closer and frowned, seeing that he was very thin. He put his hand on Aspen’s arm. He knew that Aspen hadn’t been well, but he didn’t realize just how sick he was.

Aspen cracked his eyes open. He looked up at Branch and took a shaky breath. “I’m dying…” He said weakly. “Where is young Lilac?” He was surprised she hadn’t come over yet this morning. She visited him every morning.

Branch frowned and took Aspen’s hand. “Lilac was kidnapped. We haven’t found her.”

“Don’t give up. Your village needs her. Promise me you will not stop until she is found.” King Aspen pled weakly.

“We will never give up.” Branch reassured him.

“Good…” King Aspen took his last breath and his body went still.

Branch felt his heart sink. He gently picked up King Aspen and walked towards the concert mushroom. He was going to make sure the old king had a proper funeral.

A couple of hours later, everyone began to gather to say good bye to the old king. A song of great sorrow could be heard for over a mile away. King Aspen’s colony was now going to have to rely on Branch and his royal family. They looked up to him, hopeful that the future was going to be alright.


	8. A Day Of Great Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper’s dream is coming true, and there is no way for anyone to stop it.

Two weeks had gone by since Lilac was kidnapped. Almost everyone thought she was dead, along with Topaz and Miracle. This hadn’t been the case. Lilac did almost die from hypothermia, but Thistle realized she was near death, and put her with Topaz and Miracle to warm up. The three of them were now no longer restrained but were unable to leave. Lilac had a broken leg, Miracle had a broken foot, and Topaz had multiple broken bones from trying multiple times to attack Thistle.

Thistle wasn’t a happy camper. Topaz had broken a few bones in his left hand. He had tried to get Lilac to heal him, but she had only been able to heal his bruises and cuts. She hadn’t learnt how to heal broken bones yet. He had his hand wrapped up as he put the last poisonous spider sacks into the jar that he had. He closed the jar and held it close. “Hope you said good bye to your families.” He smirked and headed for Troll Village.

Lilac clung to Topaz and sniffled. She was very scared. Topaz carefully held her and closed his eyes. He was in too much pain to do anything further. He was not happy. It had been a long two weeks. He was worried about Miracle too. She had been puking, which only had made Thistle angrier.

As he approached Troll Village, Thistle moved along the trees. It was night, but he knew there was still a chance that someone might be outside. Once he was sure no one was watching, he made a hole in the ice of the lake and poured the poison into the water. Once the entire jar was empty, he tucked the jar into his hair and headed back to where he had been hiding with Lilac, Topaz, and Miracle.

No one had noticed what he had done, and it wasn’t until the next morning that anyone had grabbed water from the lake. It was one of the teachers. She brought it up to the school where it was served to the school aged children.

The medical trolls also gathered water for the patients and staff.

There were also families who went to grab water from the lake.

Most of the village had been exposed to the lake water that day. It was within hours that they all realized there was a huge problem. The medical pod was soon swarmed with many sick trolls. One of the first trolls to come in was River. 

River had Pumpkin in her arms. The young boy had come home from school very sick. She had started to treat him at home, but when his fever spiked, she knew it was time to get him help. Citrine was with her as they walked in. River held Pumpkin in her arms as he lost the fight for life. He had drunk a fatal dose of the poisonous water.

The next victim was Pyro. He had gone to visit Peace at her parent’s home, when he fell sick. He had drunk a large glass of the tainted water before going over to their home. He had collapsed in their living space. Branch had picked him up and started heading for the medical pod when he felt the boy go limp. Peace was with him and instantly began to sob. That was her future husband, and he died in her daddy’s arms.

Harmony stayed with Peace and held her daughter. She was very sad for her daughter. She could only imagine how devastating that was for her.

While all this was going on, Berry had been in labor. She was in the medical pod to have her babies since she was confirmed to be carrying triplets. She died during the birth due to complications. Jazz was crying over her, sick himself from the poisonous water. He died, holding her lifeless body, leaving three babies without parents.

Shortly after Berry and Jazz died, Lotus came into the medical pod. Jadice followed him in. He had Daisy in his arms. She had collapsed and had died on the way to the medical pod. Lotus saw that she hadn’t been the only one that died. His eyes went wide, seeing that his brother and sister in law had just died too. He leaned into the wall of the flower pod and held Daisy close. He cried over her limp body and held Jadice’s hand. They were both shaking and extremely upset.

Branch had been scrambling around, trying to find out what was going on. Trolls were dropping and dying quickly. He told them all to smell what they were eating and drinking. He could smell poison on their breath and feared that something was tainted. He quickly found the source of the poison. It was the lake water. He told everyone to avoid the lake water. They were to only drink spring water.

Unfortunately, the warning came too late for a lot of trolls. The next ones to come to the medical pod were Creek, Basil, and Sky. They had walked Sky there. He had drunk a light dose of the poisonous water in a tea while visiting Poppy, but it had made him ill. Sky was laid down on a bed and watched as one by one, more trolls began to arrive. He held his swollen belly. The fever and poison had caused him to go into labor.

Poppy stumbled into the medical pod. She had drunk tea with Sky at her home. She had used the lake water, not realizing it was tainted. She made it a few steps in, and then collapsed. She was surrounded and helped into a bed. She was very sick.

Lily was at the corner of the medical pod. She had Firefly in her arms and was shaking as she watched her family and friends come in one by one. Tears ran down her cheeks when she saw Emerald coming in. He had Zilcon in his arms. He walked over to Lily and sobbed as he hugged into her. Their little boy had died on the way over. 

Pepper and Paprika were also very sick but were able to follow Emerald into the medical pod. They leaned on Lily for a while, until Pepper was unable to stand any longer. He collapsed and groaned. He was very sick. Paprika laid down by Pepper and began to cry. She didn’t feel good at all.

Several more trolls gathered at the medical pod. It began to become overwhelming, and soon most of the medical trolls were also sick.

Branch was scrambling around, giving the living antitoxins for the poison he knew they had consumed. He was overwhelmed, but only a handful had managed not to drink the bad water. He had to try and save them.

A couple of hours later, Sky delivered a set of twins, but they hadn’t survived the poison. He was very sick and held Creek and Basil’s hands as they grieved the losses of their firstborns. They were devastated.

Branch had been working the entire time. He took a moment and held Poppy’s hand. She was on death’s door, and he was worried he would lose her too. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched her breathe. “Please, I beg of you. Don’t leave us. We need you. I need you…”


	9. An Angry Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of Troll Village is sick, and several trolls have died. An angry father goes on the war path.

As the day went on, several more trolls died. The whole village was overwhelmed by grief. Branch hadn’t rested as he made his way around the village, checking on everyone who hadn’t come to the medical pod. He administered the antitoxins and gave tasks to trolls who were not sick. There were a lot of funerals to plan, and not a lot of hands to do it.

Berry’s newborn children were now with Lily. She had made sure they were fed and looked at their tiny faces. There were two girls, and a boy. She sniffled and ran her hand along the cheek of one of the girls. She looked just like Jazz. She was going to miss her brother and sister in law so much. She had stayed in the medical pod. Firefly was still not ready to leave yet, and these babies needed her. She was trying to think of what to do with the triplets. She did want to keep them, especially after losing little Zilcon, but she could see that Sky had lost his own babies. She knew how devastating it was to lose the first born. She would ask them later, when he wasn’t sick. For now, she would take care of them.

Basil hadn’t let Sky’s hand go yet. Sky was very sick, and he was so worried he would lose him too. Thoughts ran through his head. He had a very bad feeling that the same troll that kidnapped Lilac, had done this to all of them. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. After giving it a lot of thought, he hugged Sky gently, and then glanced in Creek’s direction. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?!” Creek had tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t want Basil to leave. He needed him. Especially knowing how sick Sky was and after losing the twins. He grabbed Basil’s hand and pulled him into an awkward hug. They were both heavily pregnant too, and he didn’t want Basil to go far.

“I said I will be back. Stay with Sky. Keep our pod safe.” Basil hugged Creek back and placed his hand on Creek’s belly. He kissed him, and then hurried out of the medical pod before Creek could stop him again. He was a troll on a mission. He went straight for Chestnut’s pin. He strapped a pack full of supplies onto Chestnut. He was determined to find and kill this monster.

Petunia saw Basil at Chestnut’s pin. She ran over and grabbed his arm. “Where are you taking him?” She looked concerned.

Mercy came walking up. She had had the same thought as Basil had and had a backpack full of supplies. She frowned, seeing her brother had been packing Chestnut up. “Oh no, you are not going anywhere Basil. You are about ready to give birth. This is dangerous.”

“He’s going to die.” Basil told Petunia, and then turned to Mercy and frowned. “I dare you to stop me.” He got on Chestnut removed his rope from the post. He suddenly felt both girls climb on. He sighed and got Chestnut to walk out of the pin. 

Petunia got on, not wanting Basil to do this alone. She frowned and held onto Basil. “Do we have to take this thing?” She still hated getting on Chestnut. She had nearly died from falling off him over ten years earlier. She was not a fan of flying.

“You are both pregnant. This is a really bad idea.” Mercy was normally a very quiet troll, but she was very protective of her family. She got on behind Petunia and frowned. “Basil! This is a bad idea!” She frowned when he released the bird. She knew Basil rarely took no for an answer, and playing the blind card always pissed him off. “How are we going to find him? No one has found him since he took Lilac.”

“I can smell the poison Mercy. We are going to find him. You can come with me, but you are not going to stop me.” Basil held tight to Chestnut as he had him run forward. Once he thought they would be clear to fly, he signaled Chestnut to fly. He smelled the air, and had Chestnut go to the right. He had had him go to far to the right, so he steadied him to the left a little. He could feel Petunia’s arms wrapped around his chest.

Petunia had her eyes closed tight, and her arms wrapped around Basil’s chest. She couldn’t look. She was very worried she might fall. She wasn’t going to argue with her brother. Topaz was her mate, and she thought he had died. She wanted revenge just as much as he did, and she wasn’t going to let her ‘twin’ do this alone.

Mercy held on and frowned. She was concerned for multiple reasons. She looked around as they flew. “Dad is going to kill us. Figuratively that is.” She looked back at Troll Village as it slowly disappeared out of sight. Basil had rarely left Troll Village, and always went with someone else who knew how to fly Chestnut better. Being blind, he always stuck closer to the territory. He knew the area well, and had it mapped out. This was all new territory for her brother. She was beyond worried that this was a bad idea. Especially with how far along he was in his pregnancy. “What if you give birth out here? It is the middle of winter…”

“Dad might kill you since you are still seven weeks from turning eighteen, but Petunia and I are old enough to make our own decisions. I won’t give birth out here. He’ll be dead long before that happens.” Basil sounded confident. He was determined to find this guy fast and kill him off. He didn’t want to lose any more family or friends. He could smell that the scent of the poison was getting stronger. He signaled Chestnut to land, and then dismounted him. He took careful steps and listened to the area quietly. He heard movement and headed that direction.

Mercy stood by Basil and looked around. She didn’t see the dark figure that had been described to them, but this was obviously where he had been hiding. She looked at the campfire that was nearby. He had been camped here for a while. She looked wary, concerned for her brother and sister’s safety.

Petunia got off Chestnut and widened her eyes. She saw Lilac, snuggled up to Miracle and Topaz. She let out a sob and ran towards them. She clung to Topaz and hugged him tight. “Oh my god! I thought you died!”

Topaz felt the sudden embrace and let out a cry of pain and surprise. He looked up at her and widened his eyes. “Petunia, it is not safe here. Run!” He was very worried about his mate.

Miracle sat up and winced, feeling a lot of pain from her broken foot. She pulled Lilac close and looked around with wide eyes.

Lilac saw Basil and frowned. She looked worried but didn’t say a word. After two weeks of abuse from Thistle, she had learned to keep her mouth shut. It was much safer that way.

Their sudden appearance hadn’t gone unnoticed by Thistle. He was hiding in the trees, waiting for a good chance to attack Mercy and Basil. He smirked and readied his knife. He leapt towards them, and widened his eyes when Basil grabbed him and slammed him down hard. “Damn!” He turned and kicked towards Basil, hitting him in the legs.

Basil had heard Thistle jump towards him. He grabbed him and slammed him down hard. He stumbled back when Thistle kicked him. He steadied himself and moved towards him. He picked up Thistle by his hair and sneered. “You are dead!” He went to swing, but Thistle dodged him. Basil grabbed a hold of him and pinned him down. He began to punch him angrily. He was having contractions at this point but was ignoring the pain.

Mercy had a knife in her hand, and was ready to stab down on Thistle, but Basil was moving fast. She didn’t want to accidentally stab her pregnant brother. She frowned, seeing Thistle’s own knife. She was very worried about Basil and his unborn pod. “Let me fight him Basil!”

Petunia stayed with Topaz, Miracle, and Lilac. She watched the fight with wide eyes. She knew Basil was a good fighter, but she had never seen him so angry. She was very worried that he would get injured, or worse.

Topaz began to cheer on. It was refreshing to see someone else beat the crap out of Thistle. “Get him Basil!”

Thistle shoved Basil off and wiped his nose of blood. He got up and readied his knife. As Basil re-approached him, he stabbed down on Basil’s swollen belly.

Basil’s eyes widened and he let out a loud cry of pain. He stumbled back and put his hand on the handle of the knife. “You son of a bitch!” He pulled the knife out of his belly and stabbed Thistle in the neck. He then stumbled back and held onto his belly. He was in excruciating amounts of pain.

Mercy took this chance and shoved Thistle down. She took the knife and began to stab Thistle repeatedly. She showed no mercy towards him. He had caused so much damage for her family and friends. She was very angry.

Petunia had gone to tell Basil not to pull the knife out, but he was fast. She picked up Lilac, knowing she could heal him. She ran over to him and sobbed as she placed Lilac next to him. She was extremely worried about Basil and his baby. 

Lilac immediately began to heal Basil’s belly wound. She looked equally concerned. She didn’t want anything to happen to her Basil, or his unborn baby.

Thistle didn’t stand a chance. He quickly died from the stab wounds.

Basil breathed hard and held his stomach. “We need to get back to Troll Village.” He was very worried about his baby. He felt Lilac’s small hand on his belly and put his hand over her hand. Tears filled his eyes as he felt the ease from the stab wound go away. “There is my little Lilac.” He sniffled and picked her up. He carried her towards Chestnut.

“Basil, you are in labor. It won’t be safe flying Chestnut.” Petunia could see that blood was starting to stain his pants. She was worried that he might not make it back in time. She carefully picked up Topaz and walked towards Chestnut with him.

Mercy looked up from Thistle and got up when she saw Basil walking towards Chestnut. She walked over to Miracle and picked her up. She hurried after Basil. She was very worried about them all.

Basil got Lilac onto Chestnut and mounted him. “We have time. Labor lasts hours. I want to be with my family. Let’s go.”

“Fine, but I am flying Chestnut back.” Mercy set Miracle behind Basil, and tried to get in front of Basil, but he had her get off. “You are so stubborn!” She grumbled and got behind him. There was no time to argue.

Petunia helped Topaz onto Chestnut and held him close with one arm and held tight to Chestnut with her other arm. “We are all on and ready Basil.

Basil signaled Chestnut to fly. “Go home Chestnut.” He was so glad he had suggested they train Chestnut to follow that command. He had got lost once before when flying Chestnut. Now was not a good time to get lost. He held his swollen belly with one hand, as he held onto Chestnut with another. He was having strong contractions.

Once they landed in Troll Village, Mercy helped everyone get off. She frowned, seeing there was quite a bit of blood on Chestnut from Basil. She helped him down. “Are you going to make it inside?” She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw Branch walking their way. She knew her dad would know what to do.

“No…” Basil leaned on Chestnut and let out a cry. He reached into his pants and pulled out his son when he was born. He was shaking as he held his baby close. The little one was alive, and let the whole world know he was cold and had been injured.

Branch cursed as he ran over. He removed his cape and threw it over the baby, so he wouldn’t get colder. He gently picked up Basil and ran towards the medical pod. He was very worried about his son and grandson. “Hold on Basil.” He wasn’t thrilled with his son, but he was grateful that they had found Lilac, Miracle, and Topaz. Once in the medical pod, he set his son down on a bed and began checking him over. He tried to take the baby, so he could be looked at, but Basil wouldn’t let him go. “We need to make sure the baby is alright.” He could see that the baby had a scar along his face and down his arm from where Thistle had stabbed down.

“I’m not letting my baby go.” Basil was crying. He was worried about his baby. He hadn’t meant for the baby to get hurt and hadn’t meant to have him outside. He felt guilty.

Basil’s newborn son looked just like Creek, but his hair was just like Basil’s hair. He was crying hard. Lilac had healed his cut, but the knife had cut his bone as well, and it was causing him pain.

Creek hurried over and looked down at their newborn son. He ran his hand through Basil’s hair. He looked scared. “What happened?!” He could see there was blood all over Basil and their baby. His concern rose as Basil explained what happened.

Branch checked Basil and the baby over. He wasn’t thrilled that Basil didn’t hand the baby over, but he understood that his son was upset. He cleaned them up the best he could and then wrapped them both up good. He could feel that Basil had become very cold.

Outside, there was a very happy reunion between Flame and Miracle. He picked her up and kissed her as he headed towards the medical pod with her. He had just lost his brother and thought he had lost his mate too.

Petunia carried Topaz into the medical pod. He was in bad shape and some of his bones needed reset. She was very worried about him.

The commotion had grabbed the attention of River. She looked outside, worried that more lives had been lost. She had just got done cleaning Pumpkin up and dressing him up in a little suit. She widened her eyes, seeing white and gold hair over by the medical pod. “Oh my god, Lilac!” She got her coat on and ran towards them. She got to them and scooped Lilac up. She began to sob as she hugged her daughter close. She thought she had lost her forever.


	10. A Stubborn Herb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil is difficult when it comes to the care of his newborn son.

The next two hours were very busy in the medical pod. Miracle was checked over and had her foot wrapped in a cast. She didn’t feel good and was told she needed to stay there for a couple days for observation. Flame was beside her, worried about her. She had written down what all happened to her, and he was angry that Thistle had raped her. He was concerned that Miracle might get pregnant with Thistle’s baby.

Topaz had had his bones set and was cursing profusely from pain. Some of his bones had begun to heal, and it had been very unpleasant to have them reset. In total both his legs were broken, his right arm was broken, he had a fractured skull, and a few broken ribs. Those who helped him were shocked that he was awake, let alone alive. As he was settled down to rest, he took Petunia’s hand with his left hand and frowned. He looked up at her and bit his bottom lip. He was worried. Thistle had also raped him, but he didn’t want to scare his pregnant mate. She was already very stressed out. He was worried about their unborn baby.

Petunia had her hand on her belly. Their baby was active and moving. She was indeed very stressed out, but so far, she wasn’t having complications with her three months along pod.

As soon as Lilac had a cast on her broken leg, she insisted she see everyone who was sick. She begged her mama until River caved. They began walking to every troll that had been affected by the poison. One by one, she healed them all, starting with the sickest, who was Poppy. Once everyone who was sick had been healed, the young trolling passed out, exhausted from using up energy to heal them all.

River carried her daughter home. She was proud of her brave girl. She got her home and settled her in bed. She had a long road of recovery ahead of her, but she was a brave little hero. She had saved so many lives. Once she settled Lilac into bed, River headed towards the medical pod. She was worried about Basil. She had seen that he was there, and he looked like he had lost quite a bit of blood.

Creek was at Basil’s bed side. He had been trying to convince Basil for the last two hours to let the baby go so he could hold him and check him over. He could see that the baby was in pain. He wanted to find out what was causing their son so much pain. “Please Basil, he’s hurting. We need to find out why.”

“No, he is staying in my arms. You can check on him while I hold him.” Basil said firmly. He was already very protective of his newborn son. He didn’t want anything else to happen to his baby.

“We can’t check for internal injuries while you are holding him.” Creek looked concerned. He had barely managed to get a diaper on the newborn and help him feed off his daddy. Basil was being extremely difficult. 

“I’m not letting him go, and that’s final.” Basil was exhausted and felt weak. He had lost a considerable amount of blood from the stab wound, and from the birth. He needed to rest. He hadn’t even decided on a name, and none of the suggestions were ones he liked.

Lily walked over and gently took Creek’s hand. She led him over to the four little ones that was snuggled to each other in a medical cradle. She sighed and whispered to him. “Let him sleep. I have a plan. We will get the baby checked. He’s going to be alright.”

“Alright Lily…” Creek looked over at Firefly, and Jazz and Berry’s triplets. “Have they been named?” He was sad for Basil’s family. They had lost so many loved ones.

“No, we still need to figure out who they will go to. Their new family can name them.” Lily looked over at Sky. She still wanted to ask him, but he was resting and recovering from the birth and the affects of the poison. She was so grateful that Lilac was back and was able to heal him. She didn’t want to lose her brother in law too.

River came into the medical pod and walked right over to Basil. “Oh Basil…” She hugged him tight and began to cry. She was so grateful that he had helped find Lilac, but she could see that he was very emotional and upset. She put her hand on the baby’s back and sniffled. She could sense he had a strong fight to survive. “You’re so brave Basil.” She tried to take the baby and blinked a few times when he held the baby close. “Basil, have you let them see the baby?”

“No one is having him.” Basil shook his head. He sniffled and rubbed his face with one of his hands. “I’m so tired…”

River sat down and took his hand gently. “Alright, I understand. Get some sleep. You look exhausted.” Tears ran down her cheeks. It had been a very hard day. Losing Pumpkin had been devastating. “Thank you for saving my Lilac…”

It didn’t take long for Basil to finally fall asleep. Lily picked up Berry and Jazz’s little son and walked over. She gently tucked the baby under Basil’s arm, and then took Basil’s newborn son. Basil slept through it, too exhausted to wake up due to the exchange. She took the baby over to Mama Goldie and had her check him over. 

Mama Goldie quickly had the little one checked over and found that he had sustained bone injuries to his face and arm. She gently wrapped the baby’s arm in a cast and gave him back to Lily. She explained what happened and reassured Lily that the baby was going to be alright. He was just in a lot of pain. He would feel better in a few weeks.

Lily walked over to Sky and smiled down at him. She gently gave Basil’s baby to him to hold first. She thought between Sky and Creek, Sky needed this the most. Her heart ached for him. She turned and explained to Creek what happened.

Sky gently held their newborn son. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was so glad that this baby was going to be OK but was sad that he had been hurt. “Hello sweetheart…” He sniffled and looked at the scar on his face. He didn’t dare touch it, hearing that his face hurt from the bone injury.

Creek shifted closer and ran his hand along his son’s tricolored blue green hair. He was glad it wasn’t too serious, and that this baby was going to be OK. “Basil hasn’t picked a name out yet. I think he is still trying to register what happened…”

Basil woke up and groaned. He shifted carefully and held his nephew close, unaware yet of the exchange. He yawned and cradled the raspberry colored boy. He had purple colored hair like his daddy. He got a whiff of the baby’s scent and realized that this was not his son. He frowned and sat up. “Where’s my son?!”

River startled when he moved and got up. “Your son is fine. He’s being checked. Easy does it.” She went to take the newborn, worried that he might drop him.

Basil didn’t let the baby go. He shoved River away and tried to get up. “Where’s he?!” He was not amused.

Lily hurried over and pinned him down. She carefully sat on him and crossed her arms. “He’s with his other two daddies. Let them bond with him Basil. Sky is holding him right now. He’s fine. We just had him checked. He’s got a broken arm and his face can’t be touched right now. He’s got bone injuries there too.”

River watched Basil struggle under Lily’s weight. His aura was flamed dark red with extreme anger. She put her hand on his shoulder and frowned. “Calm down Basil, you are safe. Your baby is safe. Everyone is safe.”

Basil slowly calmed down and sniffled. He felt so guilty. He glared in Lily’s direction, although he didn’t see a thing. “I want my son back. Now!”

“You will get him back in a little bit. You need rest.” Lily snuggled up to him and held him. She knew he was hurting and struggling. She wanted him to calm down.

River hugged him as well and smiled softly. “You’re as protective of him as I was of Lilac…” She was not at all surprised.

Creek gently took his son and walked back over to Basil. He held the baby in his arms for a little bit, enjoying him while he had a chance. He knew he wasn’t going to get him back for a while once he handed him over. “I love you Basil…”

“I love you too. Can I have him back now?” Basil closed his eyes and held his nephew close. He smelled a lot like Berry, and he suspect that he was holding his nephew. He sniffled and cradled him. He didn’t want to let the little one go now that he had him too.

Creek gently gave their baby back to Basil and went to gently take the little raspberry colored boy back. He chuckled, noticing that Basil had a death grip on that baby too. “You are not subtle…”

“This one is mine now too. Mine…” Basil sniffled and cradled both babies. He wasn’t letting either boy go now that he had them. He had already accepted his brother’s son as one of his own. “We will keep the other two as well.” He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Huckleberry, Currant, Apricot, and Apple.” He named all the babies. He looked determined. He really hoped that Creek and Sky would accept, not that he would give them a choice.

“Absolutely. I accept.” Creek looked over at Sky and smiled when he saw him nod. “They’re beautiful names Basil. We both love you so much.”

A soft smile crept over Lily’s face. She was proud of her little brother. This day had been hard on them all, but seeing her brother grow up warmed her heart.


	11. Troll Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry visits her family.

It had been a week since the tragic events that were brought on by Thistle. Everyone was still trying to piece together what happened and were trying to cope with life without some of their loved ones. Thistle had killed thirty-six trolls in total, and Lilac had saved well over a hundred others. Branch had told everyone that they were not to take water from the lake. It was off limits until it was tested clear of poison. So far it was still contaminated. He suspected it would take months for it to clear out. He was grateful that the lake was not their only source of water.

Cherry was on her way to check on Miracle. She had been very concerned over her daughter. She arrived and knocked on the door.

Flame answered the door and let her in. “Good morning Cherry, how are you?” He walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. “You have a visitor sweetheart.”

Miracle looked up and smiled when she saw her mom come in. She opened her arms, more then happy to give her a hug.

Cherry walked over and gave Miracle a tight hug. It had taken her this long to make her way over to visit. Biggie, Ocean, and her had all been affected by the poison, and it had taken a while to recover from the affects even though Lilac healed them. She sat by the side of the bed and ran her hand through Miracle’s hair. “I heard you went through a lot. Are you going to be alright?” She looked worried.

Miracle nodded slowly and grabbed her notepad. She began to write down her thoughts. She turned it to her mom, so she could read it. It read ‘I have been getting sick a lot. I am worried that I might be pregnant.’

Flame sat down on the other side of the bed and watched Miracle. He was so worried about her. She hadn’t been feeling well.

“Worried? Why would you be worried?” Cherry thought this was great news. After losing Pyro, she was sure that a new life would be more then welcomed by them.

Miracle sniffled and wrote again. ‘What if it is Thistle’s baby?’

“That won’t be possible. You are not far enough along to be sick if it was Thistle’s baby. This one would be Flame’s baby.” Cherry smiled and pulled Miracle into a gentle hug. She knew her daughter was worried, but there was no way that this baby was Thistle’s baby. Her capture hadn’t been that long ago, and she had come home sick. “We can take you to the medical pod if you want to be checked. They will be able to find out how far along you are.”

Miracle nodded and looked up at Flame. She looked worried.

Flame smiled softly and gently picked Miracle up. He headed for the door and smiled when Cherry opened the door for him. He went straight for the medical pod. Once there, he set her down in a bed and smiled softly. “We suspect pregnancy. Can we check please?”

Mama Goldie walked over and happily checked young Miracle. She smiled at them. “Miracle dear, you are about two months pregnant.”

Cherry smiled at them. “See, there is nothing to worry about.” She pulled Miracle into another hug. “Congratulations sweetheart.” She shot a glance at Flame, knowing he had mated underage. “Your busted buster.”

Flame blushed and shuffled his feet. His birthday wasn’t for another month. He was still seventeen. “Yeah, mom is not happy with me either…” He had shared his concerns with Satin and had already gotten a firm talking to.

Miracle sighed and wrote down her thoughts again. ‘I’m glad he did it. I won’t want that monster’s baby.’ Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She put her hand over her belly. She had been so scared. These were happy tears.

“I know sweetheart, I am glad you two didn’t listen. I rather the baby be Flame’s baby too.” Cherry ran her hand through Miracle’s hair and smiled at her. She could tell that her daughter was troubled by what happened. She was worried about her, even though she was given reassurance. “Let’s get you two back to your flower pod.” She got up and smiled softly when Flame picked Miracle up. She wasn’t thrilled that he had gone against the rules, but she was happy for them.

Flame headed for the flower pod with Miracle. He was extremely relieved that Miracle wasn’t going to have Thistle’s baby. He got to the flower pod and gently set her back into bed. He kissed her and hugged her close. He knew he was going to have to go home soon, and he hated it. He felt she needed constant care with her broken foot and bad dreams.

Cherry made sure they got back to the flower pod, and then headed towards Branch, Poppy, and Harmony’s home. She wanted to make sure they were all still alright. She got to the door and knocked.

Peace had been on suicide watch. After Pyro died, she had spent most of her time, curled up in her bed and crying. Spruce and Pine were snuggled up and napping next to their sister. They didn’t like that she was so sad. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered out, hoping that Satin had come over. She had been talking to her a lot lately, hoping to get some more stories about Pyro. She missed him so much.

Branch answered the door and smiled softly. He pulled Cherry into a hug and sighed heavily. “How are you doing?” He was drained. It had been a very difficult week for them all.

“I am doing alright, how are you holding up?” Cherry hugged him back and gave Peace a soft smile, although she could see that the seventeen-year-old was still very upset.

Peace saw it was Cherry. She walked over to her aunt and gave her a hug. Tears filled her eyes. She felt so lost and had a lot on her mind. She sniffled and buried her face into Cherry’s shoulder.

“I’m managing. I am tired, but I wasn’t going to let Emerald and Lily do everything alone. Poppy has been recovering, and Harmony has been home mostly to watch the kids.” Branch pulled Peace into a hug. “And this young one has been extremely upset. She has me worried.” He frowned and held Peace as she began to cry. “We had planned a wedding as soon as Peace was eighteen.” He sighed sadly. “They were bonded…”

Cherry felt her heart break. She knew how it was like to lose a loved one who was bonded. She pulled her niece into a hug and rubbed her back. She wanted to make her feel better, but she knew this was going to take time.

“Can I have a private conversation with you aunt Cherry?” Peace sniffled and rubbed her eyes of tears.

Branch ran his hand through Peace’s royal blue hair, and then walked to the bedroom to check on Poppy, who was taking a nap. He had a feeling they would talk about how Cherry handled losing Pistachio.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Cherry watched Branch leave the room, and then sat down with her on the couch. “What’s on your mind?”

“Please don’t be mad.” Peace sniffled and dried her face. “I think I am pregnant.” She avoided eye contact.

“What?” Cherry frowned and looked at her niece. Peace was three months away from her eighteenth birthday. “You also mated underage?” She frowned, worried about these kids. They were not listening. There were rules about this for a reason.

“I’m sorry…” Peace began to shake and buried her face into her hands. One thing had led to another, and she had ended up mating with young Pyro. She was petrified. She was scared to raise a baby alone, and she was worried that her family would be angry.

“Shh…it’s going to be alright.” Cherry pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “It’s going to work out. You will see.”

“I’m scared…” Peace was shaking as she snuggled into Cherry. She wasn’t sure what to do. She missed Pyro and needed him.

“I can understand that feeling. I was scared when I had Blossom.” Cherry had Peace look up. “But you know what? Your father made sure I was taken care of. Everyone here did. It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

“Thank you, aunt Cherry…” Peace hugged into her tightly and sniffled. She had a feeling she was still in trouble, but she did feel a little better now that she had talked to her aunt.


	12. A Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek spends a little alone time with his son.

Creek was just days away from his due date. Little Currant was just under two weeks old, and Basil hadn’t let Sky or Creek have much time with him. He was very overprotective of the injured trolling, and rarely put the little guy down.

Basil had Currant strapped in a baby sling and was changing little Apricot’s diaper. He was showing Peace how to do it. She was over, helping them out, and to get practice since Branch wasn’t sure how else to punish his young daughter for going against rules. He certainly couldn’t ground her from Pyro since he was no longer alive, and he didn’t want to scare her since she was already very upset.

Peace was watching her brother change their niece. Little Apricot looked just like Jazz, and she missed her older brother a lot. She wiped a tear away and looked over at little Apple. She looked more like Berry, and Huckleberry was the little boy. She was happy to come and visit. She loved all her little nieces and nephews and was happy to help.

Once all the babies were clean and dry, Basil put the triplets in a cradle and went to go take a nap. He laid on his back and began to doze off. Currant was snuggled up to him, and half asleep. The little boy was a lot calmer now, then he was when he was born. He wasn’t in as much pain.

Sky gave Creek a demonic grin and got up. He walked over to the cradle and picked up Apple. It was her turn to have snuggle time with daddy Basil. He gently put little Apple in the baby sling, and then picked up Currant and walked into the living space. He held little Currant for a few minutes, and then handed him to Creek.

“You guys are able to get away with that?” Peace whispered, knowing that Basil’s hearing was excellent.

“Only until he wakes up.” Creek smiled softly and got up. He was thinking a bath sounded good. He walked to the bathroom with Currant tucked in his right arm. He began to run a bath and shut the door. He locked it so that Basil wouldn’t disturb his bath.

Sky watched him go into the bathroom, and then pulled out a book and began to read. He was still having a hard time coping without the twins but having Jazz and Berry’s triplets around helped him a lot.

Peace got up and walked to the kitchen. She began gather ingredients to make cookies. She wasn’t sure what else to do since Basil was taking a nap. She didn’t want to wake him up.

Once the bath was all set, Creek carefully sat down in the water, and snuggled Currant close. He kept the little one’s cast out of the water and began to hum softly. He loved the short snuggles he got with their son. He knew why Basil was overprotective, but he kind of wished he would at least let him snuggle sometimes, instead of having to sneak it like he currently was doing. He gently began to bathe Currant, mindful of his arm and face. He didn’t want to touch him wrong and cause the little guy to cry. He frowned, feeling a contraction. He put his free hand on his belly and groaned. Once it calmed down, he quickly finished the bath.

Basil woke up and immediately checked to see which baby he had this time. He had got use to this game that Creek and Sky played. He was cranky and sighed, realizing he had Apple this time. He got up and walked out into the living room. “Creek!!!” He yelled loudly. “Where is our son?!”

Peace startled so bad that she dropped her mixing spoon. She looked over at her brother with wide eyes. “That was a short nap…”

Sky looked up calmly and smiled. “They’re taking a bath.”

“Currant has a cast on! That is a bad idea!” Basil grumbled and went to open the door. He found it locked, and that pissed him off. “Open this door Creek!”

“Give me a minute!” Creek carefully tried to get up, but another contraction took his breath away. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Make that two…” He began to drain the water, hoping that might help.

“He shouldn’t be in a bath Creek!” Basil yelled, before walking to Sky and giving Apple to him. She was starting to fuss, and he was more concerned over his injured baby at that moment.

“Calm down Basil.” Sky took Apple and cradled her. He was pretty sure Basil had scared the poor little trolling.

Peace went back to making cookies. She was used to Basil’s temper. He had no filter when he was pissed off, and she was not that surprised by his temper tantrum.

Creek tried again to get out of the bath, but he was struggling to get up. He was starting to think this was a very bad idea. He groaned and grabbed one of the towels. He dried Currant off and took a deep breath. “I’m in labor.”

“Well get your ass out here then!” Basil yelled crankily.

“I can’t get out of the bathtub!” Creek wrapped little Currant up in the towel and held his son close. He was trying to think of what to do. Part of the issue was he needed both hands, and he only had one to work with. He really didn’t want to set Currant down on the floor.

“Damn it, Creek! This wouldn’t have happened if you had locked the door!” Basil jiggled the door and cursed some more. He was livid.

“I didn’t know I was going to go into labor. I was trying to enjoy our baby!” Creek groaned and put his hand on his belly. “Stop yelling at me! I’m giving birth!”

All this commotion had several trolls curious. There was a small crowd outside their flower pod. By the sounds of Basil’s yelling, they were not sure if it was safe to investigate or not. Some of them whispered that Basil was just being overprotective again.

Basil grumbled and tried to get the door open. He was worried about Creek having the baby in the tub. It didn’t sound safe. “I can’t get the door open…”

“Kick it down then. This baby isn’t going to wait.” Creek breathed through another contraction.

A deep sigh escaped Basil. He was still sore from his own birth, and wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but he didn’t want Creek giving birth in the tub, unassisted either. He braced himself, and the kicked the door open. He went straight to Creek and grabbed Currant. He headed straight for the bedroom and put their son in the cradle next to the triplets. He would worry about a diaper after Creek was settled.

“Whoa, hold on. Help me out!” Creek tried to get out of the tub.

Sky walked over and helped Creek stand. Basil rejoined them and they both helped him out of the tub. Sky and Basil helped Creek towards the bed. They helped him get comfortable and dried him off.

Peace followed them into the bedroom. She had put the cookie dough in the fridge, since there was no way of knowing how long this was going to take. She didn’t want to burn the cookies. “You three live very strange lives.” She watched them, curious as to how this all worked. She was four months away from having her own baby.

Creek took Basil’s hand and squeezed hard. Now that he was in bed, he was a lot more relaxed. He breathed through this contraction and couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Peace’s comment. “Basil is a pain…”

Basil held Creek’s hand, quietly hoping that this baby was alright. They didn’t want anything else to happen. After Sky lost his twins, and after nearly losing Currant, he was very much on edge. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Sky took this moment and picked up Currant. He took every chance he got, even if it was only for a few minutes. He took the little guy to the diapers and put one on him. He also carefully dressed him in warm clothes. He was very nervous and had tears in his eyes. He was hoping Creek’s birth would be a lot smoother then it was for him or Basil.

Peace sat down and began to hum. Being here with her brother and brother in laws gave her some peace. She was hoping quietly that this birth would be calm for them.

About two hours later, Creek grasped hard to Basil’s hand. “The baby is coming out…” He breathed hard, feeling his baby emerge.

Sky caught the little girl and began cleaning her up. She looked just like her daddy Sky and was crying hard. She was healthy. “She is beautiful Creek.”

Basil listened to the soft cries of their newborn daughter. He smiled and kissed Creek gently. “Good job daddy.”

Creek kissed Basil back and took some deep breaths. He was exhausted, but grateful that their little girl had come out alright.

“Shall we stick to a fruit name as a theme, or do you have something else in mind?” Sky smiled and gently gave their daughter to Creek for him to hold.

“I was thinking Peach, since we have an Apricot.” Creek smiled softly. These two girls didn’t look orange, but it was still very cute. He loved Basil’s idea of fruit names.

“Peach is a great name.” Basil reached over to touch little Peach, and felt Creek push his hand away. “Hey…”

“Serves you right. You haven’t given us a chance to hold Currant willingly.” Sky pointed out and crossed his arms.

“You will have your chance later.” Creek smirked and cradled little Peach. He was so glad that she was healthy.

Basil grumbled and crossed his arms. They had a point, but he had more then one reason he was so overprotective of their son.

Peace looked on and watched the little one snuggled up to her daddy. “She is very adorable.” She put her hand over her belly and sniffled. She could see all the love that was being shared between her brother and his mates. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn’t going to get that. She rubbed her face of tears and walked away. She didn’t want to cry in front of them. “I will go finish the cookies.”

Creek and Sky watched her go, and shared concerned glances. They were not sure how to help the young mother.

About an hour later, Creek finally let Basil hold Peach, so long as he got to hold Currant. They had come to an agreement, and they each held the babies and enjoyed them. They were content with their new little family.


	13. Living Without Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus and Jadice have had to learn how to live without Daisy.

It had been three weeks since the tragic events that led the to the death of several trolls, including Daisy. Poppy was on her way over to check on Lotus and Jadice. She had been worried about them. Lotus was usually an extremely active member of the community, and lately he had been spending a lot of time in the flower pod. She knocked on the door.

Dill answered the door. He looked up at his grandma and smiled. He gave her a hug and closed his eyes. He loved when she came over to visit.

“Grandma!” Mica ran over and gave her a tight hug. He was happy that she had come over to visit.

“Hello boys, how are you doing?” Poppy pulled Dill in for a little group hug. She was always happy to see her grandchildren.

“I miss mama…” Dill frowned and hugged Poppy tight.

“I miss her too.” Mica looked towards Clover’s bedroom. “Are you feeling better grandma?” He knew she had been sick.

“I miss her too sweetheart. I am feeling better.” Poppy looked around. “Where is everyone else?”

“Daddy is going through pictures. I couldn’t watch.” Dill looked down and sniffled.

Mica teared up and rubbed his face. “They’re in Clover’s room.”

Poppy gave them each another hug, and then walked over to Clover’s room. She walked in and sat down beside Lotus. “I love that picture.”

Lotus was looking at a picture of Daisy holding little Mica. It was when he was first born. Tears ran down his cheeks. He missed her so much.

Jadice was leaning on Lotus. They were trying to go through pictures so that they could put together a memorial book for Daisy. It had been very hard. Life had not been the same since she passed away.

Clover, Juniper, and Jasmine were also going through the pictures, and were making a pile of the ones Daisy was in. Daisy and Jadice’s little three-year-old daughter was also ‘helping’ by spreading the pictures around.

“Be gentle Buttercup.” Poppy gently picked up the tiny yellow trolling. She looked like her mama sans glitter.

“I love you, gramma…” Buttercup hugged into her grandma and smiled. She was happy that she came over to visit.

“Are you looking for pictures of Oak too?” Poppy was worried about them. They had also lost little Oak during the poisoning. She was sad that he had died but was grateful that none of the other five school aged kids had died. They had all been very sick, no thanks to the school’s water being poisoned.

“He’s going to get his own memorial book.” Jadice answered quietly.

“We have set his pictures aside as we have found them.” Lotus rubbed his face of tears. This was the first time he had been willing to go through the pictures since they had died. “I need a break.” He got up and headed for the bathroom.

Jadice stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He began making a pot of coffee. 

Poppy got up and carried Buttercup into the living space. “I can babysit the kids for you two, so you can have time to go through pictures alone?”

Jadice looked up and nodded. “I would appreciate that Poppy.”

“No problem Jadice.” Poppy gathered the kids up and headed out the door with the six of them.

Lotus came out of the bathroom shortly after and looked around. “She took them, didn’t she?” He wasn’t surprised but was grateful.

Jadice nodded and sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. He took a sip and then ran his finger along the rim of the mug. “She wanted to do it, so we can go through pictures alone. I am not sure I can do that anymore today.”

“I’m not up to doing it anymore today either.” Lotus grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. He sat down at the table and took a sip. He shifted the cup and sighed. The house was so quiet without the kids and Daisy.

“She would tell us that we should take advantage of the peace.” Jadice smiled softly. He had picked up a lot on Daisy’s quirkiness and had become a lot more open over the last eleven years since becoming part of their lives, but he was still very shy around others.

“Yeah, she would.” Lotus looked towards the bedroom and sighed. He finished his coffee. “Let’s go cuddle while we have time to ourselves.” He got up and headed for the bedroom. He got in bed and waited for Jadice.

Jadice finished his coffee, and then walked to the bedroom. He crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Lotus. 

Lotus held Jadice and held his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He missed Daisy but was so grateful he still had Jadice. He wasn’t sure what he would do without him.

They stayed like this for several minutes, until Lotus started to play with the elastic of Jadice’s pants.

Jadice turned and faced Lotus. “That tickles…”

“Oh? It does?” Lotus ran his finger along Jadice’s side. He knew he was very ticklish.

Jadice giggled and squirmed. “Lotus…”

Lotus pulled him in for a kiss and held him close.

Jadice kissed him back and ran his hand long his purple hair. “I love you…”

“I love you too Jadice…” Lotus looked into Jadice’s eyes and ran his hand along his cheek. He pulled him in for another kiss.

“Mmm…” Jadice put his hand in Lotus’ pants and began rubbing his member gently. He was aroused from being tickled.

“You are not subtle.” Lotus grabbed Jadice’s pants and pulled them off, and then pulled his own pants off. He pulled him close and pushed his length into him. He began to thrust gently at first.

Jadice moaned and pressed his hips along Lotus’ hips. “Feels good…”

“Mmhmm…” Lotus kissed along Jadice’s neck and ear. He began thrusting deeper and faster. He was very pleased. He needed this.

Jadice arched his back and let out happy noises. He needed this too. He kissed along Lotus’ shoulder.

Lotus held Jadice close and kissed him passionately as he moved his hips. 

Jadice wriggled and held Lotus close. He changed positions, escaping Lotus’ hold. He pushed his length into Lotus and began to thrust eagerly.

Lotus backed his hips into Jadice’s thrusts and moaned. He was very pleased.

This continued well into the afternoon, before they snuggled up to each other. They dozed off, cuddling close and enjoying skin to skin contact.


	14. Crashing A Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for Mercy’s eighteenth birthday.

Mercy was getting dressed in the bathroom. She slipped on her dark blue dress and began working on her hair. She got it combed out, and then looked into her blood red eyes. She had learned long ago that she was conceived under stressful circumstances, but the last seven weeks, she had really started to wonder who she was. The male who had attacked the village looked suspiciously a lot like her, but with a different skin tone. No one else in the village had blood red eyes or black hair. She knew she was half siblings with Pyro and Flame, but they had enough of Satin in them, and they didn’t really look anything like her. She wondered though, if Thistle was related, since her identical twin brothers had the same skin tone as he had. Branch never told her how she came to be. He only explained that it was a stressful conception. She shook her head of those thoughts, sighed, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She thought that would look better then letting it stay free.

“Mercy? Can I have the bathroom please?” Peace was squirming outside the bathroom and couldn’t wait any longer.

Mercy opened the door and let her sister in. She closed the door for her, and then walked into her bedroom. She looked at her youngest twin brothers and smiled softly. They were going through old photos of when she was a baby, which was why she had gone to the bathroom to change. She walked over and looked at a picture of her when she was seven, cleaning the kitchen. “I remember that. I was helping mom out when she was pregnant with you two..” She smiled at the other pictures. “I remember that one of Humble and I too.” There was a lot of them of when she was little, and less of them of when she was older. She didn’t like getting her picture taken. Her parents took a lot of pictures, and she was self-conscious about the way she looked, since she had been picked on a lot in school.

“Humble was cute.” Pine found a picture of his brother. He had never met Humble, considering he was born after Humble had died.

“Yes, he was…” Mercy recalled the day Humble died. She still blamed herself for his death. She frowned and grabbed a book out of her bookshelf. She sat down on her bed and began to read it. She really didn’t want to think about it.

“How did he die?” Spruce knew it was a forbidden topic, but he thought he could get the answers he wanted from his older sister.

“We are not supposed to ask.” Pine reminded his twin.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mercy mumbled softly. She hid behind the book as tears filled her eyes. She could hear her brother’s screams in her head. She still recalled it as if it happened yesterday.

Spruce saw that Mercy had become tense. He frowned and got up. He took Pine’s hand and headed for the living space. He got Branch and told him that Mercy was upset.

Branch walked into Mercy’s room and closed the door. He walked over to her bedside and sat beside her. “Have a lot on your mind?”

Mercy nodded and wiped her tears away. “It’s my fault that they died.”

Branch felt his heart sink. This was a conversation they had occasionally, and he always struggled to reassure her. “It was Acorn’s fault that they died.” He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “And you saved six lives that day.”

“Why does it still feel like it is my fault?” Mercy hugged into her dad and sniffled.

“Because you were there, and you survived. It is always harder when you survive a tragic event like that.” Branch had her look up. “I am very glad you survived. You have saved your brother’s life twice now. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have Basil, River, Citrine, Blossom, Creek, or Sky. You were a very brave girl that day, and you prove everyday that you are a very strong young lady.”

“I don’t feel strong.” Mercy rubbed her eyes dry and sniffled. “Dad? I been wanting to talk to you about Thistle. I am sure you recall what he looks like, but something bothers me. I have the same colored hair and eyes he had, and he had the same skin tone as my twin brothers. Is he related to me too?”

Branch groaned internally. He had been avoiding talking about Parch. It was not something he had wanted to talk about. Especially before Mercy was an adult. He looked down at the floor. “Yes, he is related to you too. He was Dr. Saza’s son. She had him about nineteen years ago and lost him when he was a little boy. His father is your father too.”

“I killed my brother?” Mercy frowned and looked at her hands. She knew Thistle had to die. He had killed so many trolls, but knowing he was her brother bothered her. She was still trying to cope with the fact that Pyro had died. She had just started to form a bond with her twin brothers, and now she needed to cope with the fact that she had killed her brother.

“Yes, you did, and in doing so you saved another brother and your nephew. I know it is a hard pill to swallow, but he had to die. He killed so many trolls. I am proud of you Mercy.” Branch rubbed her back gently.

“Tell me about our father.” Mercy looked at him and frowned. She didn’t understand why all this was good. No one ever wanted to talk about it. She wanted to understand why Parch had been bad, and she was trying to figure out what the deal was with Thistle, and why he had attacked everyone instead of talking to his mom. She also questioned if he would have been a better troll if he had never been lost in the first place. She had so many questions.

Branch sighed and looked over at Mercy. She was eighteen now, so he could no longer use the excuse that she was too young to talk about this. He looked down and frowned. He began telling her all about Parch and what he had done. He included details of when he was a kid, how Parch had hurt Harmony, and how he had killed and hurt hundreds of trolls. He told her how he suspected that Faith and Thistle may have been born with his insanity, and how he knew that she was different, and so had been Flame and Pyro.

“Will I go crazy too?” Mercy stared into her lap. She was seriously questioning her existence now. “And is this why you named me Mercy?”

“You will not go crazy. Your spirit is good, and you have a sweet nature.” Branch hugged her again. “I named you Mercy, because when you were born, I had been struggling the entire pregnancy. I didn’t want to keep you, even though it was not your fault how you came to be. I named you Mercy, because I wanted to show you mercy. I wanted you to be a part of my life. I wanted to give you a chance.”

A knock on the door startled Mercy badly. She walked over to the door and answer it. It was Poppy. She looked down and clenched her fist.

Poppy frowned, seeing that Mercy was emotional. She gave Branch a questioning look. “The party has started.”

“I won’t be attending.” Mercy looked at her dad. “Please leave me to think about what we have discussed. I need time to register what you have told me.”

Branch got up and walked out of the room. He winced when Mercy slammed the door. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Poppy. He was very sad.

“You told her, didn’t you?” Poppy looked worried.

Branch nodded and looked at the guests that had gathered for her birthday. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He had to tell her eventually. This had been hard. 

“Let’s have the party. She might come back out eventually.” Poppy led him over to the living space and watched him sit down in his recliner. She was worried about him.

Mercy locked her door and walked over to her bed and grabbed her pillow. She sat down and hugged into it. She was having information overload and wasn’t sure how to process all this information. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to see anyone right now, including her family.


	15. A Meeting Of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac, Pepper, and Paprika have a little meeting.

It had been a week since Mercy’s birthday party. River and Basil had managed to calm Mercy down a little bit, but it was going to take time for her to register what her dad had talked about. River had company today. Lily had come over with her son and daughter, and the two were going over plans for the spring. Spring was always a very busy time of the year.

Pepper watched little Firefly. He loved his little sister so much. He put his hand on her little shoulder, and then looked up at Paprika. She had come with them today. He smiled at her and walked with her to Lilac’s room. He knocked on the door and smiled when Lilac answered the door. “How are you today?”

Lilac smiled and pulled Pepper into a hug. “Been missing you like crazy. Mom has hardly let me out of sight.”

“I don’t blame her.” Paprika looked her up and down and frowned. “You’re smiling, but your emotions tell me a different story.” She looked worried.

“Bad dreams.” Lilac sighed and limped over to her bed. She sat down and looked at her leg. It was getting better, but it was taking a while for it to heal.

Pepper walked with her to the bed and sat beside her. “I had another dream.” He smiled and took Lilac’s hand.

Lilac’s eyes went wide. “I lost my little brother after your last one and was kidnapped. Please tell me this one is better…”

Paprika grinned and looked at Pepper.

“Yes, it’s much better. There is a new troll coming soon, and he is going to break the tension around here. Not sure how or why, but it’s going to be awesome.” Pepper smiled and pulled Lilac into a hug. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright.”

“Are you sure? The last troll that came here was bad.” Lilac hugged him back but was tense. She wasn’t so sure about this.

“We are sure he will be good.” Paprika nodded. “I will confirm it when he comes. Your mom will too.” Paprika glanced towards the living space. She had a good feeling about this troll.

“I’m sure.” Pepper looked towards Lily and smiled. “Our family will be unsure, but I see good things about him in the dream.”

“I’m scared…” Lilac wiped her face of tears. She had been through a lot and didn’t want it to happen again.

“It’s going to be alright.” Paprika held Lilac’s hand and smiled.

Lily was in the middle of discussing berry collecting, when she stopped mid-sentence. She handed Firefly to Blossom, and then headed out the door. She ran straight for the lake.

River looked puzzled but got up and followed. She was sure by how fast Lily was running that it was urgent.

“Let’s go, we need to follow her.” Pepper got up and grabbed Lilac’s hand. He ran after his mama. He was a little surprised that the dream was coming true right after having it, but it wasn’t completely uncommon for that to happen.

Lilac ran with Pepper and looked around. She wasn’t so sure about this.

Paprika followed Pepper and smiled. She had a good feeling about this.

Lily got to the lake and frowned, seeing a white glitter troll laying by the edge. She picked him up and ran towards the medical pod. She was worried that he had drank from the lake.

“Wait Lily!” River followed her towards the medical pod.

Lily got to the medical pod and set the young male down. She told them she suspected he drank the lake water.

River caught up with Lily and looked at the young male. “He’s sick.” She put her hand on his chest. “He has a great spirit though.”

Pepper caught up with them and pushed Lilac towards him. “Save him Lilac, he drank from the lake.”

Lilac hesitated and then put her hand on this troll’s chest. She looked so unsure. Thistle had really scared her.

Paprika watched from further back. She had a smile on her face. Pepper was right again, as usual. His spirit was good, and his aura was fantastic. She had a good feeling about this troll. “I like him.”

The young glitter troll cracked his eyes open and put his hand on his head. He groaned sat up, realizing he was in a bed. He held his head and frowned. He felt weak and feverish from the poison. “What happened?”

“You drank the lake water. You are lucky to be alive.” Lily frowned and tried to get him to lay down. “You need to rest.”

He laid back down without giving any resistance. “I thought I heard a village nearby.” He groaned and looked towards Lily. “My name is Ice. Who are you?”

“My name is Queen Lily.” She looked at River and then the kids. “This is River, and the children’s names are Pepper, Lilac, and Paprika.”

“Why did you drink the water? There are signs all over it to leave the water alone.” River looked confused.

“There are signs?” Ice frowned and sighed.

“I think he’s blind.” Lily observed his clouded eyes. “You are lucky to be alive. We lost several trolls to that lake.”

“Why would you live by a poisonous lake?” Ice looked confused.

“It hasn’t always been poisonous. Our former king has been watching it’s toxin levels.” Lily pulled a chair over and sat down. “How did you get here? This is not an easy area to come to.”

“I came through a pass in the mountains.” Ice closed his blue colored eyes and ran his hand through his white hair. “My head hurts…”

“That should go away with your fever.” Lily reassured and looked at Lilac. “Our village healer just saved your life.”

Lilac shuffled her feet and watched Ice. She was still very unsure of this new troll. She didn’t want to trust him.

Branch came into the medical pod. He had heard that Lily had come into the medical pod with a strange troll. He walked over and looked down at the young troll. “Who are you? How did you find us? How old are you? Are you passing through? You are an idiot for drinking the lake water.” He didn’t give the poor guy a chance to answer any of the questions.

“My name is Ice. I came through a pass in the mountains. I am twenty years old. I think I am passing through? I was drinking the water because I was thirsty.” He sighed and shifted onto his side. He was exhausted from travelling. It was not easy going through the mountains. He was lucky to be alive. “I’m sorry for intruding.”

“Branch, it’s alright.” River grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

Branch sighed and watched the young male. “I sure hope so. We don’t need any more trouble.”

“I can leave.” Ice tried to get up but felt Lily’s hand hold him down. “Or not…” He looked a little nervous. Branch’s tone made him feel uneasy.

“You’re safe, and it’s alright. My dad is just protective is all.” Lily took a blanket and covered Ice. He felt cold. “Rest. We will get to know more about you later.” She smiled at her dad, took his hand, and walked out of the medical pod with him.

River sat beside Ice. She was going to watch him for a while. She wanted to make absolute sure that his spirit was good. She did have some doubts, not because of his spiritual presence, but because of their rocky past.


	16. Restless Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz has been keeping a secret from Petunia.

Topaz was having a bad dream. He shifted in the bed and let out a cry. He had been having a lot of them since returning home. He was just over two months along with Thistle’s baby, and he hadn’t told Petunia. He hadn’t wanted to stress her out. She was five months pregnant and he worried about their pod.

Petunia woke up and looked over at Topaz. She shook him gently and then dodge his swing. She had gotten used to him waking up fighting. “You had another bad dream.”

Topaz startled awake and took a swing at what he thought was danger. He groaned and looked around. He laid his eyes on Petunia and sighed in relief. He moved closer to her and snuggled into her. “Sorry sweetheart.”

“It sounds like it was really bad this time.” Petunia laid on her side and laid her arm over his chest. She snuggled close and kissed his cheek. “I’m worried about you.” She wished she knew how to help him. He wouldn’t talk to her about what happened in the two weeks he was captive. She knew he was trying to protect her from stress.

“I’ll be fine.” Topaz rested his hand on her arm and looked at his belly. He had been having cravings and was very sure at this point that he was pregnant. He had avoided the medical pod, knowing that the older, more experienced trolls would want to check.

“You don’t seem fine.” Petunia rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She wasn’t sure what to do. He was hiding something. She could sense it.

Topaz held her and sighed. “I just need time sweetheart. I broke a lot of bones and I just healed from it. I was trying so hard to protect Lilac and Miracle.” He wanted to cry but was holding it back.

“I know.” Petunia ran her hand along his chest. “I love you…” She smiled when she felt their baby kicking. She took his hand and put it on her belly. She was getting excited. “The little one woke up.”

Topaz smiled softly and reached over. He gave her belly a gentle kiss. “Hello sweetheart. Are you being good for mama?” He chuckled when he felt a kick. “Feisty little one.”

“Tough like daddy.” Petunia kissed him and ran her hand along his blue green hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Topaz got up and headed for the bathroom.

Petunia watched him go and sat up. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She was hungry even though it was the middle of the night. She opened a jar of cookies and pulled two out. She sat at the table and began to eat one.

Topaz came back out and walked into the kitchen. He saw her and smiled, before grabbing a couple cookies for himself. He sat down at the table and began to eat them.

“Topaz?” Petunia had noticed he was starting to get a little bump. She didn’t want to insult him, but he looked like he was gaining weight. “You might want to stop eating midnight snacks with me.”

Topaz flushed and glared at her. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No…” Petunia blushed and looked away. She was worried about that tone. Topaz did have a temper.

Topaz sighed and finished the cookies. He grumbled and walked towards the bedroom. He really didn’t want to tell her why he was gaining weight.

“I’m sorry Topaz. I didn’t mean to insult you.” Petunia followed him and put her hand on his shoulder. “I love you the way you are.”

Topaz put his hand on her hand and then turned and hugged her. “I’ve got a lot on my mind Petunia. I am sorry if I been cranky lately.”

“You have actually toned down a lot since…” Petunia didn’t really want to bring it up. “Wait…” She looked at his belly again and frowned. She reached over and put her hand on his belly. She didn’t know a lot about medical stuff, but she was starting to wonder if he was pregnant. It would explain his mood change and little bump.

Topaz tensed up when she touched his belly. He frowned and looked away. “I’m getting fat. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Topaz…” Petunia frowned and looked up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She looked worried. She pulled him into a tight hug.

“Told you what?” Topaz tried to avoid it. He groaned when she hugged him. He held her and frowned.

“I can feel that you are with pod.” Petunia looked up at him and frowned. “You didn’t have to keep it a secret. I am here for you. We are here for each other.”

“I didn’t want to upset you.” Topaz sighed and held her. “You are so stressed out, and I didn’t want you to deliver our baby too early.”

He had a good point, but Petunia wasn’t amused. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed. “You don’t have to ride this difficult trail alone Topaz. We are married, and we can go through this together.” She reached in and kissed him. “I’m here for you.”

“I know you are. Thank you, Petunia.” Topaz kissed her, and then led her back to the bedroom. “No more calling me fat either.”

“I didn’t call you fat.” Petunia mumbled and gave his butt a playful whack.

“You suggested it.” Topaz smirked and gave her a grin. “And don’t be doing that unless you are up to play time.” He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

“We haven’t done that in a while.” Petunia knew he hadn’t been up to it. He had only just recently been up to doing more than basic chores and had only been cast free for a few weeks.

“I’ve neglected you.” Topaz smiled at her and played with her nightgown. “I can change that.” He pulled her nightgown off and kissed along her chest.

Petunia giggled and ran her hand along his member. “Mine…” She pulled her panties off and crawled into bed.

Topaz pulled her back towards him and pushed his length into her. He began thrusting gently. “I love you…”

Petunia gasped with pleasure and tightened her walls. She grasped onto her pillow and breathed. “I love you too…”

They spent the rest of the evening having sex, before snuggling up and going to sleep. Topaz was feeling a lot better now.


	17. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gathers some of Aspen’s colony to go through books.

Branch gathered Sparkle Ruby, Rose, Keith, their family, Lotus, Jadice, their family, Quartz, Harper, Paprika, Sky, Creek, Basil with a baby Currant attached to him, River, Blossom, Citrine, their family, Mama Goldie, and Dr. Saza. He headed for Crystal May’s flower pod. No one had been in there since she had died in the poisoning three months earlier. He walked into the flower pod and turned on a light. He looked at the shelves of books that she had collected and had written. It was amazing to think she had done most of that in eleven years.

Sparkle Ruby was holding her six-month-old daughter as she walked over and pulled a book off the shelf. She sat down and propped her red glittered daughter, so she could watch her flip through the pages. “See this book Coral? Crystal May wrote it. She was our village seer.” She teared up, but quickly wiped the tears away. She had lost her son Ash, and Rose had lost her son Silver during the poisoning. She missed their babies so much.

Keith walked over and sat by Sparkle Ruby. He looked at the writing and smiled softly. “She wrote a lot down. I wonder if there are documentations of the future in these books.”

“That is entirely possible.” Rose sat down by Keith and sighed sadly. “I hope there is no more tragedy.” She smiled softly when Strawberry grabbed a book and began to read.

Jadice walked over to the shelf and looked through the books. He grabbed one, sat down, and began to read. Lotus sat beside him and smiled softly when Juniper and Jasmine sat on his lap. Their whole family began reading through some of the books.

Quartz sat down with Harper and ran his hand through her hair. She was stressed out, and he was worried about her. They had lost their six-year-old daughter, Violet, during the poisoning. She was pregnant with their third child, and he had been worried the whole time that she might lose this one too, due to stress. They went through one of the books together. Paprika sat down beside them and began to read a different book.

Sky handed a book to Creek, and another to Basil. He sat down and began to read. Creek sat beside him and began to read too.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Basil raised a brow and sat down. He opened it up and ran his fingers along the pages. “It doesn’t even have cut outs.” He looked confused. He was pretty sure Sky was joking with him again. He sighed and gave the book back to Sky. He shifted and pulled Currant out of his sling. He began feeding him quietly. He quietly wondered if Peace was doing alright with the other four babies. This was going to be good practice for her.

River grabbed a book and sat down. She smiled when the rest of her family joined her with their own book. She was glad they were able to go through these books. There was a lot of good information here.

Mama Goldie walked into Crystal May’s bedroom and went through the books in there.

Dr. Saza sat down in the corner and began reading through one of the books. She had seen her name on the binding and was curious.

Branch settled down with a book that had Pepper’s name on it. As he went through it, his eyes went wide. She had kept track of everything he had told her, and some of these were visions of what the village had gone through for the last five years. He didn’t realize just how powerful his grandson was.

They were all in a train of thought, when there was a sudden commotion outside. Ice had innocently tapped on Mercy’s shoulder, wanting to know which way to go to get to the medical pod, when she tackled him to the ground and pulled a knife on him.

Ice screamed in surprise and looked at her blurry blue figure with wide eyes. He hadn’t meant to scare her or upset her.

“Why did you sneak up on me?!” Mercy had her knife next to his face. She didn’t trust this new troll. After being attacked by Acorn, and fighting Thistle, she was unwilling to trust trolls she didn’t know at all.

Branch came out of Crystal May’s flower pod and ran towards them. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was still trying to get use to Ice. Lotus and Basil ran past him, their own knives drawn. 

Ice frowned. “I just want to visit the medical pod.” He heard trolls approaching and tensed up. He closed his eyes, worried that they might attack him.

Mercy sighed and put her knife away. “I don’t recommend sneaking up on any of us.” She got up and brushed her dress off. She was not amused.

When Mercy let him go, Basil tackled into Ice and sneered. “What the hell did you do to my sister?!” He had left Currant with Sky and was on edge. He didn’t trust this new troll either.

Lotus had his knife ready and watched Mercy get up. He looked between her and Ice. “What happened?!”

Ice covered his face and breathed hard. “I was just looking for the medical pod. I am still learning the village.”

Branch came up and pulled Basil off. “Calm down.” He helped Ice up and sighed. “Come on Ice, I will show you to the medical pod.”

Mercy sighed and watched her dad walk Ice towards the medical pod. “I don’t trust him.”

Ice walked with Branch and groaned. He didn’t feel good and being attacked hadn’t helped.

Branch got him to the medical pod and made sure he went in. He then turned and walked towards his children. “We need to calm down. He is not a threat.”

“How can you be so sure?” Mercy crossed her arms. “I need to protect my family.”

Basil grumbled that he agreed with Mercy. He didn’t trust Ice either.

“Dad, ever male who has come here has caused so many problems. I don’t think having him here is a good idea.” Lotus wasn’t thrilled at all.

“I am sure he is no threat, because I trust River and I trust Lily. They both accept him as a safe new member. You three are going to have to learn to trust him too.” Branch sighed. He understood why they were so cautious, but he didn’t need to scare away Ice. He had read the part in Pepper’s book about a white bird, and he had a feeling that Ice was this white bird in the dream. He didn’t want anything to happen to him.


	18. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace’s birthday is here, and all her family gathers for a celebration.

Peace’s birthday had come, and she really didn’t want to have a big party. She was five months along, and her energy levels were low. She requested that she be with her immediate family only. She was curled up on the couch, playing with the tip of her blanket. If Poppy hadn’t insisted that they gather, she would have spent this time in her room. She was supposed to get married today. She was very sad.

Lily came in with Emerald. It was Emerald’s thirtieth birthday today, and Poppy wanted to make sure his birthday was celebrated too. They had their kids with them. 

Pepper walked over and hugged Peace. “Happy birthday auntie Peace.” He frowned, seeing that she was sad. “Please don’t be sad.” He hugged her again.

“Mom? I thought this gathering was going to be small?” Peace hugged Pepper back and sighed tiredly. She knew if Emerald was here, Smidge and Guy Diamond were going to show up. 

Sure enough, Smidge came walking in. She set presents down by the couch, and then gave Peace a hug. 

Guy Diamond set a cake down at the kitchen table, and then joined Smidge in the living space. “Happy birthday Emerald, happy birthday Peace.”

Agate was with them. It was his eighteenth birthday too. He smiled and walked over to Peace. “Happy birthday Peace.”

“Happy Birthday Agate.” Peace sat up and gave her half-brother a hug.

“You look tired.” Agate hugged Peace and smiled softly. He had been worried about her. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know.” Peace leaned back on the couch and put her hand on her swollen belly. She had decided to stay home for now. She wasn’t sure what else to do.

Petunia and Topaz showed up. Petunia sat by Peace and pulled her into a hug. “Happy birthday little sis.”

Topaz walked over to Emerald and gave him a huge hug. He was quiet. He hadn’t wanted to come. Petunia was overdue by a few days, and he thought this was a bad idea.

“I didn’t think you would come. Aren’t you exhausted?” Peace hugged Petunia and smiled softly.

“I’m tired, but this baby is being stubborn. I thought perhaps all this activity might change his or her mind.” Petunia smiled and put her hand over her belly.

“That baby is going to end up sharing our birthday if that happens.” Agate walked over and put his hand on Petunia’s belly. He was excited to meet the little one.

“I don’t mind sharing my birthday.” Emerald walked over and sat by Petunia. He put his hand on her belly. “You be good for mama. You can give your daddy a hard time though.” He smirked and looked over at Topaz.

Topaz shot a glare at Emerald.

“I don’t mind either.” Peace closed her eyes. She was trying not to cry. She wanted Pyro to be here so badly.

Mercy showed up and set presents down by the couch. She looked at her heavily pregnant sisters and smiled softly. “Don’t pull a Basil on me.” She was a little worried that Petunia had made her way over to the party.

“She might crash the party.” River came in with her family and set her gifts down by the couch. The pile was getting big.  
“I did that!” Little Rose grinned and walked over to Peace. She gave her a hug.

Cherry came too, with Biggie and their family, including a heavily pregnant Miracle. Flame was with them.

Peace shot a glare in Poppy’s direction. She had requested a small party. This was not a small party.

Lotus, Jadice, and their family showed up next. Basil, Creek, and Sky showed up with their babies too. This party was indeed large.

Harmony came out with a blanket and walked over to Peace. She gave it to her daughter and ran her hand through her royal blue hair. “I know it’s bigger then you want it to be, but we are all worried about you sweetheart. We want all the family here for you.” She put her hand on the blanket. “I made this for the baby. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you, mom.” Peace put the blanket over her belly and sniffled. She began to cry and put her face into her hands. “I miss him…”

A silence came over the room. It had been three months since Pyro died, and they were not expecting her to move on quickly, but they were worried that she might not recover from it either.

Cherry walked over and pulled Peace into a hug. She held her and rubbed her back gently. “We’re here for you sweetheart.”

Peace hugged Cherry back, and then got up and headed for her room. She went inside and crawled into bed. She curled up at the edge of her bed and covered herself with the blanket. She cried and hugged into her pillow.

Petunia got up and followed her. She sat at the edge of the bed and put her hand on her shoulder. “Sis? I’m worried about you. Is there anything we can do?”

“I don’t know.” Peace sniffled and rubbed her face of tears.

“I will help if I know how to help.” Petunia offered and rubbed her back gently. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a contraction. She sighed, not wanting to leave her upset sister.

“I don’t know what will help. Everything reminds me of him.” Peace sniffled and put her hand on her belly. Her baby was moving and kicking.

Petunia ran her hand through Peace’s hair. “You can come move in with us if you want?”

“I don’t want to burden anyone with my problems.” Peace sniffled and looked up at Petunia. “You have a baby coming any day now.”

“You are not a burden.” Petunia hugged her gently. “We can help each other.”

“I can’t…” Peace cried into the pillow. “I’m so scared.”

“I know you are.” Petunia frowned and looked at Peace’s belly. “Is it the baby? I would be happy to adopt…”

“Absolutely not!” Peace snapped suddenly. She was not going to give away the only thing she had left of Pyro. She was angry that Petunia even suggested it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Petunia put her hand on her belly and looked down. She really wanted to help.

Peace frowned and looked away. “I plan on raising this baby.”

“I understand.” Petunia pulled her into a hug. “I’m here for you if you let me. I just want to help.”

“I know you do. Everyone wants to help.” Peace sniffled and hugged into Petunia. She wasn’t sure what was going to help. Her heart was broken.

“I know someone who is not helping right now.” Petunia frowned and grasped her dress.

“Are you alright?” Peace frowned, seeing that Petunia was tense.

“Please get Topaz.” Petunia breathed through a contraction.

Peace got up and walked towards the living space. She grabbed Topaz by the hand and lead him back to her room.

“What is it sweetheart?” Topaz walked over to her. “Is it time?”

Petunia nodded. “I am ready to go home.” She gasped when he picked her up. “You shouldn’t be picking me up.”

“I’m fine.” Topaz headed for the door and hurried home with her.

Peace watched them go and then turned to the rest of her family. She sighed and sat back down on the couch. She wasn’t sure what else to do.

Petunia hugged into Topaz and breathed. When they got home, he set her down in the bed and began making her comfortable.

Smidge had followed them and smiled softly. She sat down at the edge of the bed. “Guess we can call this one Crash two point oh.”

“Very funny mom.” Topaz grabbed a blanket and sat down by Petunia. He rubbed her lower back gently.

“At least I didn’t have the little one at the party.” Petunia smiled softly, and then grasped a pillow. She was very uncomfortable.

“There is that.” Smidge moved so she could hold Petunia’s hand. She was nervous and excited for them.

Topaz fidgeted and watched Petunia breathe. He was worried about her.

About three hours later, Petunia delivered a little light blue glitter baby with bright pink hair. She let out cries. She was a heathy little one.

Smidge caught her and cleaned her up. “You did a good job.” She gave her little granddaughter to Petunia and smiled. She was glad she could be there for their first baby.

Petunia held her daughter and let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that they little one had come. “Hello little one.” She looked up at Topaz. “How about Bluebell for her name?”

“I like it.” Topaz kissed Petunia and smiled. “You did a great job. I am so proud of you.” He was so glad everything went smoothly. His biggest concern the last three months had been this little one making it to term, and she did that and then some.


	19. An Underground Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice attempts to leave Troll Village.

Ice had had enough time to recover and was currently packing up some food and clean water. He was all set to go and began to wonder towards the springs. He had a determined look on his face. There were several trolls here that didn’t trust him, and he couldn’t handle the stress. He had to get out of there.

River was scanning the area, when she saw Ice walk by. She frowned and got up. She headed out the door and towards him. “Lily? I need you help.” She called over to her.

Lily looked up from what she was doing and ran towards River. She saw Ice ahead of them and frowned. “Ice?! Where are you going?!” She caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

“I’m leaving.” Ice wriggled out of her grasp and took a drink of the spring water, before feeling around for a way out. This was not his first attempt, and he had discovered that leaving this mountainous base was not an easy feat.

“That is unwise. You are in no condition to leave.” River grabbed his hand and frowned. She was worried about him.

“Is it my family? I have requested they leave you alone.” Lily was not amused. She had talked to Branch and knew that this troll was important. No one was sure how or why, but he had to stay.

“My blindness has never stopped me before. I have dealt with enough abuse in my life. I will not go through it again.” Ice made his way through the blackberry patch, ignoring the sting of the thorns as they scrapped along his glittery skin. He was determined to leave.

River followed him, ignoring the pain of the thorns along her own skin. “If you have your baby out here in the wild, alone, you could die, or your baby could die. This is unwise.”

Lily had started to follow and stopped at the mention that he was pregnant. “No, no, now you have to stay. River is right. Leaving is very unsafe.”

Ice turned to them and frowned. “The medical trolls told you despite me asking them not to?” He frowned, concerned for the safety of his unborn pod. He would not let this child go through the stress he had endured for the last month and a half. He had been told he was lucky that the baby had even survived the poison.

“No, I can sense another life within you.” River looked worried. “Please come back. We will talk to our villagers. We promise to make you feel safer.” She took his hand again and gave it a tight squeeze. She was determined.

“Please Ice, come back. It’s going to be alright.” Lily reassured. 

“I don’t have a lot of time to waste. I am four months along. I need to find a safer home now.” Ice pushed River off his hand and continued along the blackberry bush. He lost footing when the earth under him collapsed. He fell into the hole and disappeared.

“Ice!” River began moving mud and thorns, so she could see where he went. She found him, holding onto a vine. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, helping him out of the hole.

Lily helped River pull Ice up and saw that there was light coming from the other side of the hole. She carefully went down there and walked towards the light.

Ice breathed and held his chest. That had scared him.

“Lily? Where are you going?” River looked concerned.

“I will be right back.” Lily kept walking towards the light. It took some time, but she reached the light on the other side. She came out and looked around. It was a lush valley, on the opposite side of one of the mountains. She smiled, finding potential here. She began to head back. She would talk to Emerald about what she had discovered. Once she got back to where Ice had fallen through, she began to climb back up. She reemerged and smiled at River. “I found a valley.” She looked hopeful as she headed back towards the village.

River took Ice’s hand and followed Lily. She was concerned, but grateful. “Are you thinking of moving the village?”

Ice grumbled that he was still trying to leave.

“Yes, but not yet. Miracle and Peace are due in a couple weeks. I will not do that to them, and I need to send scouts to make sure that the area is safe.” Lily got back to the village. There was a lot to do and she wanted to do it all as soon as possible. She saw a good future ahead of them.


	20. Peace Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace makes a mistake.

Just days after Ice found the hidden trail and Lily made the decision to move, Peace was making arrangements for when her baby was born. She felt overwhelmed by how many family members checked on her, so when she felt the first contraction, she began looking for a place to hide. She tucked herself into bushes just outside of hearing shot of the village. She had her baby blanket with her. She breathed through each contraction. She had a bracelet in her hands. It was a present that Pyro had given her. It was his gift, promising he would be there for her forever.

Harmony went to check on Peace and didn’t find her in bed. Concerned, she told Branch that Peace was not home. A massive troll hunt begun. They were all over, worried about the young mother.

When she heard her family calling her name, Peace blend into the bushes. She wanted to do this alone, away from her family’s overwhelming concern and hovering. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held onto her belly. She tried to imagine that Pyro was right there, holding her hand.

After a couple of hours, her contractions became intense, and she began to struggle to deliver her baby. Despite being a little over a week early, this baby appeared big. She screamed in pain as she delivered identical twin daughters, who were snuggled up to each other and crying. They had torn her up on the way out. She sobbed over her babies as she cleaned them up. They looked just like Pyro, but had royal blue hair in place of the pink. She was bleeding profusely.

Emerald heard the scream and ran over to the bushes. He found Peace and picked her up. “Hold on Peace.” He ran towards the medical pod.

“Please take care of them.” Peace had a bad feeling she wasn’t going to make it. She held tight to her newborns. She realized she had made a mistake. “Their names are Love and Joy.” She felt weak from blood loss.

“Don’t talk like that. It’s going to be alright.” Emerald shifted her and made sure to keep a hold of the babies. He could feel that Peace was losing her fight for life. He got into the medical pod and moved away as they began working on Peace and checking her babies. They all looked extremely concerned.

Lily ran into the medical pod and widened her eyes when she saw all the blood that was on Emerald and the floor. “Is she alright?!”

Emerald led Lily to Peace and cupped his hands into his face. He was worried that they were going to lose her. He cried quietly. He never handled emergencies well.

Lily looked at the newborns, and then took Peace’s hand as they worked to stop her bleeding. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Fight little sis. You have got to fight. Your babies need you.”

Peace had passed out and was on the verge of death. She had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Branch came into the medical pod. He walked over and frowned, seeing that Peace was near death. He gently picked up the twins and looked at them. It was clear immediately why the twins had been born together. They were tied at the hair, just like their grandma had been with Chenille. He cradled them and watched Dr. Saza work on his daughter. He was very worried that she might die.

Not long after, Flame arrived with Miracle in his arms. He set her down. He had blood on his chest. “She’s having trouble delivering.”

Miracle breathed hard and squeezed Flame’s hand. She managed to get the baby out with a little help from Mama Goldie. It was a boy. He let out loud cries. He was maroon with two toned pink hair. She sighed in relief. She had been struggling for a while, and he had just been a little big for her smaller frame. 

Flame fainted when he saw his little boy being born.

Branch heard the thud and walked over. He still had the twins in his arms. He looked at Miracle and smiled softly. “He’s beautiful.” His face read concern and fear. He was very worried about Peace.

Mama Goldie gave the newborn to Miracle and made sure she didn’t tear. She had one little one, which she stitched up quickly. They had already almost lost a mom. They didn’t want to take a chance on another.

Miracle held her son and looked down at her mate. She looked concerned.

Branch gently shifted the twins, so they were in one arm. He shook Flame awake, and then helped him up.

Flame held his head and looked over at the babies that were in Branch’s arm. His eyes went wide, thinking at first that they were also Miracle’s. He then saw the tears in Branch’s eyes. “Are they Peace and Pyro’s?”

“Yeah, they are.” Branch let Flame look at his nieces. “Peace might not make it.”

Miracle gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She teared up and began to quietly cry.

Flame frowned and looked at the tiny girls. “If she doesn’t, we will raise them.” He looked at Miracle, hoping she would approve.

Miracle nodded and sniffled. She had no problem raising Peace’s twins.

Branch nodded and looked down at the twins. He was hoping for their case that their mama would make it. He was very worried. He had already lost Jazz and Berry. He really didn’t want to see two more grandkids go without their parents. “Do you two have a name for your son?”

“He is a boy, so his name is Spark.” Flame had already talked it through with Miracle, and it was a name they had agreed on before she had gone into labor.

“An appropriate name.” Branch smiled at them, and then went to check on Peace.

Peace was stable, but in critical condition. She had been wrapped up and was given a blood transfusion. Only time would tell if she would make it.


	21. And Also With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events proceeding the birth of Love, Joy, and Spark lead to a huge decision, that changes the lives of everyone in the village.

It had only been an hour since Peace had been brought to the medical pod. She remained stable, but unconscious. Lily stayed by her side, worried about her little sister. She didn’t want to lose her.

Emerald had left to go shower. He cleaned Peace’s blood off his glittery skin and looked at his hands. He hadn’t stayed long enough to find out if she had survived or not. He was struggling with what she had said before passing out. He was shaking as he finished the shower. He got out and dried off. The last year had been especially difficult for him, and he had been very depressed. It was very hard to lose his son, watching so many others die, and not being there for his Queen when she had their youngest daughter. Now his sister in law too. The look on Lily’s face when she found out that Peace was dying played over and over in his mind. Once he was done drying off, he grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down on it.

“To my beautiful queen,

I am sorry to do this to you. I just can’t do this anymore. I am not strong enough. I am sorry I couldn’t save them. I love you Lily.”

Emerald looked at the paper and frowned. He crushed the paper and threw it in the corner. He didn’t think it would be right to leave a letter. He sighed and walked towards the lake. He had a cup in his hand as he knelt. He drank the lake water, and then took another cup and drank that too. He sat there and looked at the lake. He just couldn’t do it anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered their first-born son, their third born, his deceased brothers and sisters, his cousins, nephews, and everyone else who had died before and while he was in charge. As the poison began to take effect, he collapsed. The last thing he remembered was hearing Lily screaming his name, before his world went dark.

Lily had felt an intense tug on her heart just moments earlier. She scrambled up and ran outside. She ran straight for the lake. “Emerald! Oh my god no!!!” She found Emerald, collapsed by the water’s edge. She sobbed as she picked him up. She ran towards the medical pod. She set him down and demanded someone get Lilac immediately. She wasn’t going to lose her sister or her mate if she could help it. She was very upset.

Branch gave the twins to Miracle and ran towards the spiritual pod. He got Lilac and hurried back to the medical pod. He led her to Emerald’s bed side, but by the time they got back, it was too late. Emerald had passed on. He turned Lilac and walked her to Peace’s bedside instead. Tears ran down his cheeks as he had her heal Peace. 

Lilac looked around and could see that everyone was extremely upset. She put her hand on Peace’s chest and began to heal her. She could hear Lily sobbing nearby. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t know what happened yet, but she knew it couldn’t be good. Lily rarely sobbed, and when she did it was for a good reason. She finished healing Peace and looked up at Branch. “What happened?”

Branch pulled her into a hug and held her. “Today has not been a good day young one. Thank you for saving Peace.” He led her out of the medical pod, now that Peace was out of the woods. He made sure she got home and brought River with him as he headed back. He knew Lily was going to need River right now, and she needed to know about her brother.

River walked with Branch. He hadn’t told her what was going on yet, but she sensed that it was tragic. He had gone gray, and his auras were dark blue with great sadness.

Lily held Emerald in her arms. She had never given him being suicidal a thought. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran her hand through his emerald green hair. She was shaking upset and her skin tones had gone gray.

Branch led River to Lily, and then stepped back to give them room. He looked down, extremely sad for their fallen king.

River saw her brother. His spiritual presence was gone. She knew immediately that he had died. She hurried over and held Lily. Her own skin tones faded gray as she held her best friend and sobbed.

Preparations were made to bury Emerald. It took a few hours, but everyone who could come showed up. The whole village had gone gray in mourning.

Smidge held Guy Diamond’s hand. They had lost their eldest son, and they were extremely upset. He had just turned thirty a couple weeks earlier and Lily had just turned thirty herself a couple days earlier. They were extremely worried for the young queen.

Poppy and Harmony each held Branch’s hands. They were very sad for their daughter and were very worried about Peace.

Lily stepped forward on the concert mushroom. She looked at them all, tears on her eyes. She had Firefly in her arms, and Pepper at her side. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today.” She looked at her son and put her hand on his shoulder. “We are all here to say good bye to a great king. His unexpected death has broken all our hearts. His death will not go in vain. In three days’, time, we will move from the valley and leave this lake. I will not lose any more family or friends to this poisonous lake.”

Whispers were heard from the crowd. No one was going to argue with her, but there were a lot of concerns. Where were they going to go? Were they going to be safe? Only time would tell.


	22. The Gray Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily prepares to move the whole village. Everyone is worried about her.

The following day, there was a lot going on. There was a lot of stuff to move, and although there was not a long distance to travel, there was a lot of concern about getting all their belongs and things over to the new village. Lily had already travelled back and forth several times with scouts. She wanted to make absolute sure that this was going to be a safe place for her family and friends.

Basil was packing up his clothes. He had Currant strapped to his front, and Apricot strapped to his back. He was very worried about his family. Creek and Sky were packing up their books. They were both concerned. Basil was pregnant again, and they could tell that he was extremely stressed out.

Lotus was at the entrance to the underground trail. He was expanding the entrance so that it would be possible to move larger items.

Branch had his notebook out and was checking on everyone. He was making a list of who was going to need help, and who was going to be able to make the short journey unassisted. He approached Harper and Quartz’s flower pod. He knocked on the door and frowned when Quartz answered it. He looked like he had been up all night. “What’s wrong?”

“Harper just had her baby. We can’t leave right now.” Quartz hurried back into the bedroom.

Harper had just delivered a son. She was covered in sweat and was exhausted.

“We are not leaving for two days. It’s alright.” Branch smiled softly and checked them off for needing help. “Can I get a name? I am making a list.”

“Jingle…” Harper breathed hard and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure about moving. She was going on forty and was no spring chicken. She had told Quartz that this would be their last child.

“Can we wait another few days?” Quartz asked, concerned for his mate.

“I will talk to Lily. We may have a group stay here and come back later.” Branch wrote down their request in his notebook. “Enjoy your baby. I will come check on you again soon.” He turned and headed out the door. He went to check on Ice. He got to his flower pod and knocked on the door.

Ice opened the door and smiled softly. “Branch?”

“Yes, it’s Branch. I was wondering if you were going to need help getting to the new village?” He wanted to make sure Ice was taken care of. They wouldn’t of known about the new valley if it hadn’t been for him.

“As much as I want to say I don’t need help, I know what the entrance is like. I would appreciate help.” Ice felt sad for them. Lily had been nothing but nice to him since the day he arrived. He had decided overnight that he would stay and help them out.

“Alright, I got you marked down for needing help. Give me a holler if you need anything.” Branch turned to go and felt Ice’s hand grab his arm. He turned to look at him. “Yes Ice?”

“Is Queen Lily managing alright?” Ice looked concerned. He was worried that they might lose her.

“She is doing better then anyone would expect her to be for someone who just lost a mate.” Branch had been very worried about her. He could only imagine what it would be like to lose Poppy or Harmony.

“If there is anything, I can do to help her, I will be happy to oblige.” Ice offered, and then let Branch’s arm go.

“I appreciate that Ice. I will let her know that you are willing to help.” Branch gave the young troll a hug, and then continued his way around the village.

As the day turned into night, it was becoming clear that the whole day had taken a toll on Lily. She hadn’t slept since the night before. She sat down on a rock and buried her face into her hands. She began to cry.

River walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Lily. “You need to get some rest. We can’t lose you too.” She gently picked Lily up and headed for the spiritual flower pod. She had made sure she had a place to sleep at their home. She wasn’t going to let Lily ride this difficult road alone. She walked in and headed for her bed. She set her down and covered her up. She was very worried about her.

Lily fell asleep almost instantly. She was exhausted.

Citrine peeked in and frowned. “Is she alright?”

“No, but who would be after that?” River walked out and closed the door, so Lily could get some rest.

Blossom looked up. She had been watching Beryl and Firefly babble at each other. “I can’t imagine what she is going through.”

“I wish I knew how to help her.” Citrine sat down on the couch and looked at the babies. He was worried about their queen.

“Helping her with the kids and giving her a safe place to sleep is helping. She will need time.” River sat down at the couch and picked up Candy. “Were you good while I was out today?”

“Yes!” Candy smiled at her mom and hugged into her.

“Mom?” Lilac came into living space and frowned. “Pepper won’t talk to me.”

“He just lost his daddy sweetheart. Give him time.” River ran her fingers though her white and gold hair. “He’s hurting.”

“I want to fix it.” Lilac hugged into River and closed her eyes. She was very sad.

“We all do.” Citrine picked Lilac up and set her on his lap. “Give him lots of hugs. He’s going to need it.”

River sat there and looked at the door to the flower pod for a few minutes, and then broke the silence. “Lily’s pregnant.”

Blossom widened her eyes. “That’s not good.”

“Does she know?” Citrine looked concerned. All this stress was not good for an unborn pod.

“I don’t think she knows. She isn’t very far along.” River took a tissue and wiped her face of tears. “I’m very worried about her.”

“We all are.” Blossom got up and sat by River. She gave her a big hug.

Citrine hugged her as well and held Lilac with his other arm.

Lilac sniffled and rubbed her eyes of tears. “Is Lily going to die too?”

“No sweetheart, she won’t die. She’s just very sad.” River pulled her daughter in for a hug. “Be strong sweetheart. We all need to try and be strong for her.”


	23. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troll Village moves their village to a new home.

Six days had gone by since Emerald had passed away. They were all a few days behind, because Lily wanted to make sure that Peace, Miracle, and Harper had an extra few days to recover from giving birth.

They started the process of moving everyone through the underground trail. Sky and Creek led Basil, Agate led Ice, and Branch led Harmony. They all had to be careful so that the three blind trolls wouldn’t have issues. It was going to be the hardest transition for these three. They were going to have to get use to a whole new territory. They were led to a mushroom. Sky and Creek stayed with them while Agate and Branch walked back to the old village. More trolls joined them as everyone made their way over. Families split up and began making flower pods.

Basil was restless. He had little four-month-old Currant snuggled close. He was only a month and a half along with his pregnancy and was already having problems. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was very nauseous, and his belly was cramping up. He was still having pain from the stab scar. He hadn’t meant to get pregnant this soon after having Currant. He let out a deep sigh and moved Currant to Creek. He laid down on the ground and frowned.

Sky noticed Basil wasn’t feeling right. He sat down beside him and had him set his head on his lap. He ran his fingers along his hair and hummed softly. “It’s going to be alright.”

Harmony was holding Peach. She ran her hand through her hair and hummed a soft lullaby. She was trying to say calm. She trusted her family.

Ice was listening to the area. He could hear a lot of trolls moving around. He smiled when he saw Poppy’s bright pink hair. She was one of only a few who had their colors back. He got up and walked towards her. “Is there anything I can do?”

Poppy smiled at him. “Hello Ice, it would be great if you can rest. You are far enough along that I would hate to see you lose your pod from overexerting yourself.”

“I know how to fish.” Ice offered. “And that won’t cause me undue stress. It is relaxing.”

“That is a fair compromise. Follow me.” Poppy led him to a supply box and pulled out a fishing rod. She pulled out a tackle box and gave it to him. “Do I need to lead you to the river?”

“I think I can manage.” Ice took the fishing rod and headed for the river.

Peace was brought in on a litter and was set down next to Basil. She shifted and sat by her brother. She had Joy and Love with her. She cradled them and sighed tiredly. She was still very weak from her birth. She looked at Basil and frowned, noticing blood on his pants. “Basil is bleeding.”

Creek frowned and looked over at Basil. “Oh no…” He got up and looked around for the medical trolls. He found Dr. Saza and had her come over.

Marigold came up and looked Basil over. She picked him up and headed for the closest complete flower pod. She went inside and locked the door. She pulled out her medical supplies from her pack and got to work on helping Basil.

Creek watched her leave with Basil. He turned to Sky and teared up. He had a bad feeling about this.

Sky got up and hugged Creek. He was very worried about Basil. Little Currant cooed between them. 

More commotion came from the underground trail. Citrine came out. He was crying. Blossom had fallen on the way down into the trail and was out cold. He was directed to the pod that Basil and Dr. Saza were in. She let him in and closed the door. She had him help her finish with Basil, and then she began to work on Blossom. She was in bad shape. Citrine sat by Basil and administered herbs for him while Dr. Saza worked on Blossom. He was very worried she might die.

As evening came to the new village, everyone had begun to settle in. Most flower pods were at least started. Everyone had put priority to families who had newborns or were expecting.

Lily had passed out under a tree. The widow had worked herself to exhaustion again. Lotus walked over to his sister and covered her with a blanket. He settled down next to her with Jadice and their family. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of tonight, since River and Citrine were busy at the temporary medical pod.

Basil woke up from surgery. He groaned and put his hand on his belly. He could feel that there was a bandage wrapped around his midsection. He groaned and winced.

“Take it easy Basil. You just had surgery to removed scar tissue. I’m afraid you lost your pod.” Citrine looked sad. He knew that that was never easy.

Basil sniffled and began to cry. He was very upset. He felt Creek’s hand. He gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry…”

“This is not your fault.” Creek reassured him squeezed his hand. He was worried about him.

“Where’s Sky?” Basil sniffled and wiped his face of tears.

“He’s with the babies. They are getting settled at our new home.” Creek stroked his hand gently.

“Does he know?” Basil sniffled. “Is Currant OK?”

“Sky knows, and he is taking good care of Currant.” Creek reassured him. He knew how protective Basil was of their son.

Blossom was stable but was still unconscious. She had a head injury and reinjured her nearly thirty-year-old neck injury. Citrine settled beside River and held her hand. They were both very worried that Blossom might die or be paralyzed for the rest of her life.


	24. Raging River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision over Blossom makes River angry.

It was the next morning after the entire village had moved from one side of a mountain to the other. As villagers began to get up and get started on what they had left the night before, there was commotion at the medical pod. Blossom had taken a turn for the worse. Dr. Saza kicked River and Citrine out the door and began working on trying to save the critically injured mother.

River and Citrine held each other and cried. They were terrified that Blossom might die.

Lily heard them and wondered over. She frowned and gave them a tight hug. “I’m here for you two.”

River hugged tight to Lily and sniffled. “You are still grieving yourself. You should be resting. You have your kids and pod to worry about.”

“And I know exactly what you are going through River. I want to be here for you.” Lily held her and rubbed her back gently.

“River is right. You should be resting. You have been working way too hard the last week. Basil already lost his pod yesterday. I really hate to see you lose yours too.” Citrine looked deeply concerned.

“Please? I am worried about you.” River sniffled and wiped her face of tears.

“I have so much to do.” Lily argued. She knew they had a point, but the village needed her more so then ever.

“And we will make sure it is done. That is what we are here for Lily.” Citrine reminded her gently. “We are here to take over when the king and queen can’t.”

“That’s right. I’m not pregnant, and Citrine can help me out. We got this.” River sniffled and hugged Lily again.

“I’ll compromise and do half of what I am doing and let you two do the rest. I need the distractions right now.” Lily sniffled and pulled out the suicide note that Emerald had written right before taking his own life. It had creases in it from when he had crushed it. “I found this when I was packing up the flower pod.” Tears ran down her cheeks.

River opened it and read it. She frowned and gave it back to Lily. “He was stronger then he gave himself credit for.” She sniffled and wiped a few tears away. “I understand the want to keep yourself distracted…” She looked towards the sound of singing. She took their hands and walked towards it. “Who is that?” The song sounded lovely.

Branch was working on a flower pod and was singing a song of hope and love. The song he chosen seemed appropriate for everyone’s mood. He hadn’t noticed that a crowd had gathered around him. He widened his eyes when they joined him in song. He looked over and continued to sing as most of the village joined him. Once the song was done, he went back to work. There was still a lot to do.

“I can’t remember the last time I have heard you sing by yourself.” Lily walked up and watched her dad. “You have a beautiful voice.” She put her hand on the flower pod and sighed. She was still so tired, and she was feeling nauseous. 

“Sit down before you fall down please.” Branch sounded firm, but gentle. He could see that his eldest was not feeling well. He was very worried about her.

River and Citrine gathered their children and headed back to the medical pod to check on Blossom. Dr. Saza let them back in. Blossom was still on death’s door.

“Say your good byes.” Dr. Saza gave them room. “I don’t think she will make it.”

Citrine’s eyes went wide. He walked over to Blossom’s bedside and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze. “It’s alright Blossom. We have this. It is OK to let go.” He could see that she was struggling to breathe and was in gobs amount of pain.

River flushed and glared at Dr. Saza. She didn’t know her Blossom. She was going to fight to the very end. “She won’t give up that easy. How dear you two give up on her!” She walked to the bedside and took Blossom’s hand gently. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was unwilling to let her go.

Lilac had tears in her eyes. She crawled into bed with Blossom and snuggled up to her as she cried. She was very scared that she would lose her mama.

Citrine went quiet. He hadn’t meant to upset River. He had been around a decent number of dying trolls, and he was trying to be realistic and reassuring to Blossom. He didn’t want her to suffer and hold on to life if it only meant suffering for a few extra days.

River sniffled and picked up Candy. She set her by Blossom. “Give mama lovings baby.”

Candy snuggled up to Blossom and frowned. She didn’t understand why her parents were so upset.

Little Rose looked on with Beryl in her arms. She wasn’t sure what to do, but tears were running down her cheeks.

Pansy was beside Citrine. She was quietly crying. She was very scared.

Blossom’s breathing slowly eased, and her condition seemed to stabilize completely within minutes. She cracked her eyes open and looked at them all. Tears filled her eyes. “Why is everyone so upset?”

Citrine gasped and widened his eyes. He gave her hand a firm squeeze and choked up. He didn’t think she would pull through.

“Told you she is a fighter.” River glared at Citrine, and then kissed Blossom gently. “You were in a terrible accident while moving. You have bruising on your brain, and your neck is broken. You were on the verge of death, but I think Lilac just saved your life.”

“I did?” Lilac sat up. She didn’t think that was possible. King Aspen had told her that children couldn’t heal brain injuries until much older. She was so confused.

“I can’t feel anything below my neck.” Blossom sniffled. She looked scared.

“I was unable to fix the nerve damage. I am so sorry Blossom.” Dr. Saza was a bit surprised herself that the eleven-year-old healer was able to take back the damage to Blossom’s brain.

“We will make this work Blossom. It’s going to be alright.” Citrine reassured and ran his hand through her hair. He felt guilty now for telling her that it was OK to let go.

“We are here for you.” River reassured and cupped her hand over Blossom’s cheek. “I love you.” She had high hopes that with time, Blossom would pull through. She was a strong troll, and she was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Branch was singing. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the artist and song writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBUe9PXNnqU


	25. Friends For Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has some down time.

A week had gone by since the village moved to their new home. Everyone was starting to settle in and were making the transition to living in a new place. So far everything was going smoothly for most of the trolls. It was going better than anyone ever suspected.

Now that her village was where she wanted it to be, Lily took a moment and watched the river as it cut through the valley. She put her feet into the shallows of the river and closed her eyes. It had been two weeks since Emerald had passed away. She cried every time she thought of him still. She was still gray. She was one of only a few who hadn’t bounced back. Pepper being one of the gray, and Basil being another. Basil had a different reason for being gray though. She laid her hand on her belly. They had discovered that she was about two months along. She was nervous about this pod, but it was going to be a welcomed gift from Emerald. One she wished he would have been able to meet.

“Queen Lily?” One of the villagers walked over and sat beside her. It was twenty-eight-year-old Laurel. The mint green troll looked at her and gave her a warm smile. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” He ran his hand through his lavender colored hair and frowned. He knew what she was going through. He had lost his own mate to the lake poisoning and had his own two children to raise by himself. He understood the heartache all too well.

Lily looked up and met his green eyes with her own blue and pink eyes. “Hello Laurel. No, I don’t need anything right now. Just taking some time to rest. My father’s orders. He is worried about me.”

“We all are.” Laurel looked at the river and sighed. “I wanted to offer help. If you need anything at all, I will be happy to help.”

Ice quietly sat nearby and began to fish. He was within ear shot of the two.

“I just might take you up on that offer Laurel. I’m pregnant, and I might need help in a few months.” Lily looked down at her feet and sighed softly.

“Congratulations.” Laurel smiled at her and pulled a box out of his hair. He offered it to her and smiled softly. “I baked these this morning. I thought you might appreciate a snack.”

“I’m fighting some harsh morning sickness right now. I am not hungry.” Lily smiled softly. “Thank you for the offer.”

“Have you taken anything? I can go get mint or something.” Laurel recalled the harshness that was morning sickness. His wife had gone through it during her pregnancy with their twins.

“I’ve got everything under control Laurel. This is not my first pregnancy. Please let me sit here and relax.” Lily tensed and put her hand up in warning that she was in no mood to be pushed. She sighed and put her hand back down. She clenched her fists and grumbled that everyone was being too protective of her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Laurel saw that she was tense. He got up and headed back towards his flower pod. He had left the cookies next to her. He was only trying to help.

Ice caught a fish and began to reel it in. He was quiet. He had heard Lily snap and really didn’t want to get on her nerves.

Lily sighed and looked over at Ice. She saw him pull out a fish. “Nice catch.”

“Thanks…” Ice set it in a box of ice and prepared his rod for another fish.

Lily looked back at the water and sighed. She pulled her feet out of the water and put the box of cookies into her hair. She knew Pepper would like them.

Ice cast his rod and waited for another bite. He listened to Lily shift. He had been wanting to talk to her since Emerald passed away, but he knew right now was a terrible time to attempt to talk to her. He could sense the tension radiating from her direction.

Lily got up and walked over to Ice. She sat down and pulled out her knife. She began cleaning the fish for him. “Ice, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

Ice heard her sit by him and smiled softly. “What would you like to know?”

“Did you have a mate?” Lily was concerned about his pod. She knew he had had to either been raped, or he had lost a mate. Either way it couldn’t have been a pleasant experience.

“I did have a mate.” Ice frowned and reeled his line in. He set it aside and teared up a little. “His name was Bubbles. We had two kids together. I had an older son I named Snow, and he had a daughter, who he named Cotton. She was slightly younger than he was.”

“You had a family?” Lily frowned and put her hand to her mouth. “What happened?”

“Yes, right before I came to your village, we were rogues. We had escaped our old village when we were eighteen years old. They had been abusive towards us because we were blind.” Ice clenched his fists. “We spent two years free from them, before we were found by them again. They killed my family. The babies were only a year old. I barely escaped with my life.” He put his hand on his belly. “That is why when your villagers started treating me like I was a threat, I felt the need to leave. This baby is all I have left of the only love I felt in my life. I want to protect him or her. I don’t want this baby to feel the pain that I have felt in my life.”

“I am so sorry Ice.” Lily reached her hand over and took his. She knew exactly how he felt. It was hard losing loved ones. Especially a mate and children.

“What happened is not your fault.” Ice sighed and cast his rod again. He was hoping to catch one more fish. “I still have my baby. I will cherish him or her for the rest of my life.”

“You’re a very brave troll.” Lily finished cleaning the fish and cleaned her hands of the blood.

“So are you Lily. I can’t imagine still running a village after losing my mate. I don’t think I could do that.” Ice smiled softly. “Who’s behind us?”

Mercy widened her eyes, a little surprised that he noticed her. She had been listening to them. She was very protective of Lily. She walked over and sat by her sister. “How did you know I was there?”

“I have exceptional hearing.” Ice smiled and began reeling a fish in. “How are you Mercy?”

“You grew up with Basil. You shouldn’t be that surprised Mercy.” Lily smiled softly and got ready to clean up another fish.

“I’m alright. Just checking on Lily.” Mercy watched Ice reel in a fish. She was sad to hear that he had had a sad past. She couldn’t imagine going through all that.

“You’re all very protective of each other. I understand.” Ice grabbed the fish and set it on the ice. He sighed and started packing up. “Thank you for your help Lily. I am going to go smoke this fish and take a nap.

Lily quickly finished cleaning the fish, and then put it on the ice. “Alright, have a good nap.” She watched him go and sighed. She was hoping to learn more about him soon. He had unintentionally saved the village and she was extremely grateful of him.


	26. Hidden Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus makes a discovery.

It had been two weeks now since they arrived at their new home. As day turned into night, Lotus began to head home. He had been keeping an eye out for another troll. Since they had arrived, there had been sightings of a glitter troll that no one recognized. He was put in charge of finding this troll and seizing him or her. They didn’t want any trouble. So far, this rogue troll had been avoiding them at all costs. He was starting to get angry. He wanted their village to stay safe. Tonight, he decided to hide between where this troll was last sighted and the river. He was determined to find this stealthy troll.

A female dark navy-blue glitter troll had been watching them from a distance. She had lived here long before they came, and she was absolutely petrified when they all started moving into her home territory. She had an underground home, that was well hidden from them. She only came out at night and took complete advantage of her dark skin. She would sneak to the river and gather water every other day. She waited until it appeared everyone had gone to bed for the night. She left her home and began to make her way towards the river.

Lotus saw her making her way towards the river. He readied his knife and made his way down the tree. He headed for her and tackled her to the ground. A small struggle between the two had begun.

She let out a loud scream and grabbed his arm with her hair, so he wouldn’t stab her. She struggled under his weight. “Get off me!” She looked terrified.

Lotus pinned her down and glared at her. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing cutting through our village in the middle of the night?!”

“Your village?! I have lived here the last ten years!” She snapped angrily. She was trying to act fierce, despite being scared out of her mind.

Lotus looked her up and down. “You don’t look old enough to be out here alone for ten years. Who else are you with?!”

“My mother died two years ago. It was just her and I before that. Get off me!” She squirmed and tried to kick him off.

Lotus helped her up and pulled her towards the village. “You are coming with me. I have a bad feeling you are lying to me.” He didn’t trust this female at all.

She wriggled her arm and tried to escape his grasp, but he had a firm hold. She widened her eyes as they headed for the heart of the new village. “What are you going to do with me?!”

Lotus got to the village and walked to the spiritual flower pod. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Lily opened the door and frowned, seeing that Lotus had caught the troll that they had been searching for. She looked her up and down and crossed her arms. “Explain yourself.”

“What is there to explain?! I live here. This is my home.” She looked between them. Her heart was racing.

“She claims she has lived here the last ten years. Her mother was with her until two years ago.” Lotus looked angry.

“Calm down Lotus. You have her terrified.” Lily sighed and walked out of the flower pod. “There was no evidence of another troll here. What is your name? Where were you when I first searched this area?”

“My name is Galaxy. I have an underground home. Since it was just my mom and I, we felt it was safer to stay underground during the night.” She swallowed hard and watched Lotus. She wasn’t sure she could trust him.

Lotus let Galaxy go but watched her. He still had his knife drawn and ready. He would protect Lily with his life.

“Why didn’t you approach us? We were invading your territory.” Lily sighed and looked at Lotus. “Put the knife away you over protective goof.”

Galaxy rubbed her arm where Lotus had had a hold of her. She looked down and sighed. “I was terrified. There are a lot of you and I’m alone.”

Lotus grumbled and put his knife away.

River joined them outside and looked Galaxy over. She sensed a good spirit in this young troll and could see she was very scared. She smiled and offered her hand. “Hello, my name is River.” She gave Lily a smile, showing she approved of this troll.

“That makes sense.” Lily looked at River and smiled when she smiled and offered her hand. She knew that it was a very good sign. “My name is Queen Lily. You‘re welcome to join us. You don’t have to keep hiding and sneaking around. I don’t recommend it. There are a lot of very protective trolls here, and you’re lucky you were caught by Lotus, instead of Basil.”

Galaxy shuffled her feet and sighed. “I’m not sure.” She made no advance to shake River’s hand. She didn’t know these trolls, and her mom had taught her to be careful around strangers.

“How old are you?” Lily asked gently. She had a feeling this young troll was a teenager.

“I recently turned sixteen.” Galaxy turned, seeing that a crowd had started to gather around them. She gasped and backed up, scared that they might attack.

“Easy, you’re safe.” River stopped her and smiled softly. “You’re in no danger.”

There were whispers among the crowd. They all had questions and wondered if this new rogue was a threat or not. Galaxy was dangerously close to their pregnant queen, and they were ready to protect her.

“You’re so young.” Lily smiled. “It’s alright everyone. She is not a threat. Her name is Galaxy, and she lived here before us. Let’s make sure we respect that.”

River smiled and put her hand on the young troll’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family Galaxy.” She had a good feeling about this girl. She saw good things for her future.


	27. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice’s due date is approaching, and plans are made so that he delivers his pod safely.

Lily was on her way to Ice’s flower pod. A month had gone by since Galaxy had been discovered. Ice’s due date was a week away, and she was becoming increasingly concerned for him. He had declined all invitations to join other families so that he was not alone when he delivered his pod. She really didn’t want Ice to go through what Peace had gone through. That had been very scary. She got to his door and knocked on it.

Ice answered the door and smiled softly. Lily was now the only gray troll in the village, so she was easy to make out. “Here for more smoked fish?” He had noticed she had been craving it a lot and had been making frequent visits.

“I won’t turn it down, but it is not why I’m here.” Lily frowned and crossed her arms. “You’re due in one week, and River and I are very worried about you. You need to decide where you will give birth. I almost lost my baby sister. I don’t want to take a chance on you too.”

“Come in.” Ice walked into his kitchen and pulled out some smoked fish. He began to wrap it for her and smiled at her tone. She sounded cranky and determined. “I’m going to be just fine Lily. This is not my first child, and if I have problems, I plan to walk over to the medical pod. I will be just fine.”

“You sound confident now, but will you be able to handle that when you are in pain and struggling to deliver?” Lily wasn’t amused at all. He was being incredibly stubborn.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Ice put the fish in a box so that it wouldn’t make her hair smell. He gave it to her and smiled. He looked confident. His smile turned into a frown, when he felt a contraction. He put his hand over his belly and winced.

Lily grinned when she saw him put his hand over his belly. The baby’s timing couldn’t have been better. She was determined to stay with him now and see him through his labor. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I think you know the answer.” Ice sighed and walked towards his bathroom. He closed the door and locked it.

Lily followed him and sneered when he locked the door. “Don’t you dare try to have that baby alone in this bathroom!” She was not amused.

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” Ice was soon done and walked back out. “I really can do this alone Lily. You can go home.”

“I’m not leaving.” Lily grinned and walked to his room. She began making his bed comfortable.

Mercy showed up at Ice’s door and knocked. She had been making semi-frequent visits to make sure that Ice had everything he needed. After hearing about what he had been through, she felt that it was the right thing to do. She had made dinner for him.

Ice walked over to his door and answered it. He put his hand on his belly, feeling another contraction. “Hello Mercy.” He knew it was her, since she was the only one in the village with black hair.

Mercy saw his hand go over his belly. She frowned and walked in. “Good evening Ice. You look like you are ready to have this child.”

“Yes, it appears my little one is ready.” Ice closed his door. He could smell the strong scent of biscuits and fish. He was not hungry, but he knew it would make a fine meal later, when he was not in pain. “You cooked for me again.”

“I did. Would you like some?” Mercy set the meal down on the table.

“No thank you.” Ice leaned on the back of a chair and breathed.

“I will put it away until later.” She put it in his fridge. “How far along are your contractions?”

“I have no idea.” Ice waited for the pain to stop, and then walked to his couch. He sat down and sighed. He knew labor could take hours.

Lily came into the living space and smiled. “I have your bed ready.” She smiled at Mercy. “I’ve got him taken care of Mercy. You can go home.”

“No, I insist I stay and help.” Mercy was not thrilled that she had told her to leave.

Lily mused and tried not to giggle. She had a feeling that Mercy was jealous of her. She saw Ice as a friend and no more. “No really Mercy, I got this. Go home.” She didn’t really feel like bumping elbows with her younger sister, and she had more experience then Mercy had.

“I’m not leaving.” Mercy crossed her arms.

“You can both stay, or you can both leave, but if you two start fighting in my house, I will make you both go.” Ice said crankily.

“Alright, fine.” Lily sighed and took Ice’s hand. “Let’s get you to your bed. You will be more comfortable there then on your couch.”

Mercy grumbled and helped Ice up.

Ice sighed and walked towards his bed. He had a feeling there was jealousy going on, and he really wasn’t ready to move on. He had a feeling Lily wasn’t ready either. He crawled into his bed and hugged into his pillow. He teared up, missing his Bubbles.

Lily covered him up, and then walked to the bathroom.

Mercy sat down beside Ice and took his hand. “Squeeze when it hurts.” She was worried about him.

Ice squeezed her hand and groaned.

“Do you have names picked out?” Mercy tried to keep Ice calm. This was only the second birth she had attended, and she was nervous. Basil had given birth so quickly, and it was different then than it was now.

“No, I haven’t decided on a name.” Ice breathed and kept a good hold of her hand.

Lily finished in the bathroom, and then leaned on the door frame. She watched her sister interact with Ice quietly. She felt better being there, just in case there were complications.

“Waiting to see what the baby look like?” Mercy asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah, that and I want to make sure it will be the right name for the little one.” Ice breathed hard and shifted. He closed his eyes and groaned.

“I understand.” Mercy kept a hold of his hand. She wasn’t sure how else to help.

A couple hours later, Ice delivered a daughter. He had a smooth delivery.

Lily caught the little girl and began to cleaning her up. She was crying and was healthy. “You did a great job Ice. She’s baby pink with white hair and glittery skin.” She gently gave the baby to him.

Ice breathed and gently held his newborn daughter. “Pink like Bubbles.” He smiled and ran his hand through her white hair. “Hello Precious…”

Mercy smiled and watched Ice interact with his newborn. “Congratulations.” She was happy for him.

Lily sat down at the edge of the bed. “Are you sure you don’t need anyone to come help you for the next week or three?” She already planned on having someone check on him frequently anyway.

“I’m sure.” Ice smiled softly. “Thank you for your help, but I have it from here.” He laid on his side and set Precious next to him. He smiled and began touching her from head to toe. He wanted to learn her every feature, and bond with her. She was very special to him.

“I’ll go warm up some dinner for you.” Mercy went to the kitchen and began warming food for him.

“I’m going to leave you to bond. I’ll see you later Ice.” Lily headed out the door.

Ice heard Lily walk out of the flower pod. He sighed and looked at little Precious. He could see that she looked a lot like her daddy. “I promise to never let anyone hurt you, ever…”

Mercy warmed up dinner for him and set it by his bed side. “Take care Ice. I will be back in a couple hours to make sure you are OK.” She headed out the door. She didn’t want to leave, but she also didn’t want to intrude.

Ice sat up and began to feed Precious. Once she was full, he began to eat his dinner. He had full confidence that he could handle this alone. He was going to give her the best life possible.


	28. Getting Passed The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz has trouble getting over his past.

It had been three weeks since Ice had delivered his daughter, and Topaz’s time had come. He paced the living room. He had been restless and angry for a few hours now. He had refused to talk about this baby and was angry that he was in pain.

Petunia had run to get Smidge and returned with her. She held Bluebell close and watched her mate pace. She was very concerned. “Topaz, please go lay down.”

“I’m not laying down!” Topaz snapped and put his hand on his belly. “Damn!”

“Get your ass in that bed right now!” Smidge glared at him, seeing that there was blood running down his legs. She was not amused by his attitude and concerned that he would deliver this baby standing up.

“Will you wait for this damn pain to go away?!” Topaz cursed and grit his teeth.

Petunia looked worried. She had a really bad feeling that this was not going to go well.

Smidge grumbled and crossed her arms. She was not amused. “I swear you are my child.”

Once the contraction eased, Topaz made his way into the bedroom. He crawled into bed and curled up on his side. He barely got comfortable, before another contraction hit. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Petunia put little Bluebell in her hair, and then grabbed some blankets. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t like seeing Topaz in so much pain.

Smidge sat beside Topaz and ran her hand through his hair. She had a feeling he was scared, and she was nervous about this baby. “It’s going to be alright.”

“How the hell can you tell me that?! That monster held us captive for two weeks, beat the crap out of me, raped Miracle and I, and tortured all three of us. This is not alright!” Topaz hollered in pain. “This child is ripping me in two!”

Smidge got a blanket ready. She could see that he was getting close. “Stop yelling…” She caught his son and began cleaning him up. He began to cry. He was a healthy little dwarf sized boy.

Topaz looked over at his son. The little one was scarlet red and had glittery skin. His hair was black, just like Thistle’s hair. “Oh my god…” He looked away and cursed. “That is not my child.”

“He just came out of you Topaz.” Petunia had tears in her eyes. She was very worried. “He needs you.”

“I just saw him come out of your loins. This is your son.” Smidge frowned, concerned that Topaz may be rejecting the baby.

“I am not raising that child!” Topaz snapped and hugged into the pillow. He refused to take another look.

“Topaz…” Petunia frowned and walked over at Smidge. She gently took the boy and looked him over. “He’s innocent.”

“He looks just like him!” Topaz snapped and closed his eyes. He was not going to accept his baby.

Smidge felt her heart break for this baby. “Alright, I will find him a new home.” She got up, took the baby from Petunia, and headed out the door with the newborn, who was wrapped up in a blanket and tucked close.

Petunia watched Smidge leave with the baby. She turned to look at Topaz and sniffled. She wasn’t sure what to do. He had just rejected an innocent baby. It was very heartbreaking.

Topaz heard the door shut. Tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged into the pillow. His own heart was broken. He had hoped this entire time that this had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

The first stop Smidge made was the spiritual flower pod. She held her grandson close and knocked on the door. She knew that Blossom and Lily were nursing. She was hopeful that they would take the little guy in.

Citrine answered the door. He frowned as he looked down at Smidge. He could see that she was holding a newborn in her arms. “What happened?” He looked worried.

“Topaz rejected his son.” Smidge sounded a mix of angry and sad. “I was wondering if Blossom would possibly take him? At least until he can eat solids. I will raise my grandson after he is weaned.”

River walked over and looked down at the little one. Despite looking a lot like Thistle, he had a sweet spirit. She was sad for him. “Poor baby…”

“I’m afraid Blossom is no longer nursing Beryl. He was recently weaned.” Citrine looked over at Lily. “Lily? Are you still nursing?”

Lily got up and walked over. “I am…” She looked down at the little one and frowned. “Poor baby…” She gently picked him up and let him feed. “Do you have a name?”

“No, but you may call him Baby for now. I will talk to Guy Diamond and we will pick out a name together. Thank you for feeding him Lily. I know you have a lot on your plate.” Smidge hugged her gently. “I will be back shortly.” She headed straight home. She was angry as she made her way home. She walked in and went straight up to Guy Diamond. “I hope you are ready to raise another child…”

Guy Diamond frowned and looked up from the project he was working on. “Is Topaz alright?” He looked concerned.

“Yes and no. He delivered a healthy boy and is alright, but he rejected him.” Smidge crossed his arms. “I can’t believe he would do this. This is not that baby’s fault…”

Guy Diamond frowned and looked in the direction of Topaz and Petunia’s flower pod. Only Miracle, Topaz, and Lilac knew what happened those two weeks they were captive, but he had a bad feeling it had to be bad if his son rejected the baby. “It may not be the baby’s fault, but Topaz went through a lot. Let’s give him time. The baby will be OK. There are plenty of families around. He will not go hungry.”

“I hope he accepts him one day. It’s already going to be hard for that poor boy.” Smidge hugged Guy Diamond and sighed. She was very worried about her tiny grandson.


	29. Pass The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets around that Topaz’s son was rejected. An unexpected decision changes the baby’s future.

Word made its way around, until Mercy found out that Topaz had had his baby. She was not happy that he had rejected him. She was on her way over to meet the little guy. She got to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

River answered the door and smiled. “Hello Mercy, how are you today?”

“I am fine.” Mercy peeked inside. “I heard Lily is nursing Topaz’s baby.” She walked passed River and walked over to Lily.

Lily looked up and smiled. “Yes, I agreed to nurse him until he is weaned.”

Mercy looked down at the tiny newborn. She felt her heart sink. “Poor little guy.” She gently picked him up and looked down at the little guy. “Does he have a name?”

“Smidge and Guy Diamond had decided on Trout.” Lily looked sad. “Only a couple hours old, and already going through a rough time.”

“Who’s going to raise him?” Mercy looked concerned. This little boy was genetically her nephew. She was worried about his safety.

“Smidge and Guy Diamond had agreed to take him in when he is old enough to eat solids.” Lily smiled softly. “Smidge was very adamant that she takes him in.”

“Won’t that be confusing for him?” Mercy looked concerned. She wanted to tell her brother in law off. How Trout came to be was not his fault.

“I’m sure it will be, but I don’t see another option. I have my own baby coming soon, and I don’t have Emerald around to help me anymore.” Lily sighed sadly. Her heart was broken for the little one.

“I’ll take him.” Mercy stated firmly.

 

“You are not nursing Mercy…” Lily frowned. “And Smidge is very determined to raise him.”

“I will talk to Ice about that. I am around there all day helping him with Precious.” Mercy looked determined. “I’ll talk to Smidge, but we need to do what is best for Trout. He’s already going to be so confused when he grows up. We don’t need to make it harder on him.”

“Alright, good luck talking Smidge out of it.” Lily could see that Mercy wasn’t going to budge.

“I’ll come visit you in a little while sis.” Mercy headed out the door. She headed straight for Ice’s flower pod. She didn’t even knock. She walked right in and walked the baby over to Ice.

“Good evening Mercy.” Ice smiled when she came in. He had little Precious cuddled up close. The three-week-old was sleeping.

“I have a big request Ice.” Mercy was hopeful. She looked worried. “My nephew was born a couple hours ago, and his daddy rejected him. I was wondering if you will take him in? I will help you raise him.”

“Let me see him?” Ice gently tucked Precious into his hair and offered his arms. His eyes went wide when she gently gave Trout to him. “Oh, my goodness, he is tiny.” He looked at the tiny boy and smiled. “He is a beautiful shade of red. He has your black hair. What’s his name?”

“His given name is Trout.” Mercy sat down by Ice, and gently took Precious out of his hair. She cradled her and smiled. “Hello Precious…”

Ice ran his hand along Trout’s body. He could feel that he was a glitter baby. “He’s going to be adorable. Was he premature? He is so small.”

“Dwarfism runs on his daddy’s side of the family.” Mercy looked up at him. She was worried he might say no to helping her.

“So, he will be small. Tiny but mighty.” Ice grinned. “I accept.” He raised a brow. “Wait…” He blushed, realizing that she pretty much just asked him to move in and help raise a kid. “Mercy, how is this going to work? If you’re raising him too you would need to move in…”

“That would make it easier, yes.” Mercy smiled at him.

Ice looked down at the tiny baby and sighed. He had appreciated everything Mercy had been doing for him lately, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He knew Bubbles would want him to move on, and Mercy was a sweet girl. He sniffled and looked up. “Alright, I’ll give this a shot.”

“Thank you, Ice. Trout will thank you when he is older too.” Mercy kissed his cheek, and then gently gave Precious to him. “I need to go talk to Smidge. I’ll be right back.” She got up and headed out the door.

Ice watched her go and sighed. He wasn’t sure why Smidge was involved, but he would ask later. He was so confused and was still trying to register what just happened.

Mercy made her way to Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod. She knocked on the door and smiled when Smidge answered the door. “Can I talk to you please?”

Smidge smiled. “Of course, Mercy, come right in.” She walked over to the couch and sat down. “What can I do for you?”

‘I just talked to Lily, and I have decided I’ll raise little Trout.” Mercy looked nervous as she walked into their home.

“You? How is that going to work?” Smidge suddenly looked concerned. She wanted her little grandson safe.

“Ice has agreed to help me. We will raise him like a son.” Mercy could tell by Smidge’s tone and facial expression that she was not sure about this. She looked nervous. She knew Smidge had a temper.

“I get regular visitations rights.” Smidge said firmly. “And if it doesn’t work out, he comes here.” She was very protective of her family.

“Of course.” Mercy nodded. She knew better then to argue with Smidge. Even if it meant seeing her daily.

“Alright, I accept. Thank you for taking him in.” Smidge got up and gave Mercy a hug. She was relieved that she wasn’t going to have to raise her grandson. She was in her early fifties and had been worried about raising this kid.


	30. A Concerned Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements for Lily are made as her due date gets closer.

A month later, Lily made her way to the medical pod. She was starting to heavily suspect she was carrying twins, and she was on her way to the medical pod to confirm. She was getting uncomfortable, and she still had another month left of her pregnancy. When she walked in, she smiled at Mama Goldie. She was in charge during this shift. “Good morning Goldie. Can you check my pod? I suspect I am carrying more than one baby.”

“Of course.” Mama Goldie had her lay down and checked her. She could feel that there were two little ones. “I can feel twins in there.” She looked concerned. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m alright. Just tired.” Lily sat up and put her hand on her swollen belly. “This might make things a little complicated in two weeks when I marry Mercy and Ice together.”

“I don’t recommend doing that. You will be close to your due date at that time.” Mama Goldie warned her. “You really are pushing yourself too much.”

“Who else is going to do it? My parents are retired and…” Lily choked up and cupped her hands over her face. “Emerald is not here to help me.” She began to sob.

Mama Goldie pulled Lily into a hug and held her. She knew how hard it was to raise children alone. She had gone through the same thing with Sparkle Ruby. She had been pregnant with her when she had lost her mate. She was worried that it would be harder for Lily since she was having twins, had a baby under one year old, and had a village to take care of. “I would ask your sister to wait until you have your babies and recover. I’m sure she will understand. I highly recommend you go on bed rest.”

“I can’t do that.” Lily sniffled and dried her face of tears. “I’ll make it work.”

Mama Goldie smiled softly. Lily was very stubborn. She decided she would talk to Branch. If anyone could talk Lily down, it was him. “Just take it easy. You don’t want to have these two born early.”

“I can’t go on bed rest.” Lily got up and headed out the door. She was not going to argue with Mama Goldie further.

Mama Goldie watched her go and sighed softly. She was concerned. She really hoped Lily would make it closer to her due date.

Laurel saw Lily leaving the flower pod. He walked over. His twins were next to him. “Hello Lily, how are you doing today?”

“Busy as usual.” Lily wiped her face of more tears. “Stressed out…”

“Is everything alright?” Laurel had seen her leave the medical pod. He was concerned.

“I’m having twins. I’m scared. I miss Emerald…” Lily hugged into him and began to cry again. She was still gray from grief.

Laurel’s identical fraternal twins looked up at Lily. They were four years old, silvery white in color with baby pink hair. They looked worried.

“Don’t be sad.” Pearl put her hands up and hugged Lily.

Opal gave her a hug too. He didn’t like seeing her sad.

“I will be happy to let you and your kids move in. I want to help.” Laurel offered. He knew she was living with River, Blossom, and Citrine and was worried about it since Blossom needed a lot of care and they had five kids themselves.

Lily sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. “Alright, I will take you up on your offer.” She knew it had been hard on River and Citrine having her at their home, while they were getting use to taking care of Blossom now that she was unable to take care of herself.

Laurel felt her lean on him. He gently picked her up and headed for his flower pod. He was worried about her. “Have you been getting enough rest?”

“No, it’s a busy time of year. Harvest time, Pepper just turned eleven, and Firefly still needs extra care since she was a preemie.” Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed tiredly.

“If you let me, I can help.” Laurel got into his flower pod and laid her down in his bed. “Get some rest.” He tucked her in and smiled softly when she fell asleep almost instantly. “Rest mama…” He began making the flower pod comfortable and welcoming. 

Several hours later, Lily’s things were brought into Laurel’s home. He told her she could have his bed, and he would take the couch. He wanted her as comfortable as possible.

Basil had found out that Lily was supposed to be on bed rest. He had come over and sat by her in the bed. He wanted to make sure she rested. He had Currant and Apple with him. He smiled as he heard the seven-month-old babies coo and wriggle around. They were playing with each other.

Lily was resting on her side and watched her niece and nephew play. She didn’t want to hold still, but she understood why her family and friends were being so protective. 

Pepper walked in and sat by Lily. “Mom? Are you alright? I heard you are going on bed rest?”

“I’m alright sweetheart.” Lily faced Pepper and smiled. “I found out today that I am having two babies, instead of one, and everyone is worried about me and the babies. It’s going to be alright.”

“They will be alright.” Pepper reassured her and gave her a hug. “I love you mama…”

“Are you seeing them in your dreams sweetheart?” Lily smiled softly and ran her hand through his emerald green hair.

Pepper nodded and smiled. “I have. They are going to be very cute.”

“Don’t give it away. I want a surprise.” Lily smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Is sissy being good for you?”

“Yes…” Pepper pulled her out of his hair and smiled when she reached towards her mama.

Firefly cooed and reached towards Lily. She wanted her mama.

Lily sat up and took Firefly. She began to feed her. “You are going to have to wean soon baby girl.” She had a feeling Firefly was going to be a little bear about it. She had been difficult about eating baby food.

Laurel peeked into the bedroom. “Hungry?”

“Starving…” Lily said honestly. She shifted and got up. She headed for the kitchen.

Firefly looked up at her mama as she nursed. She could smell the food. She let go and looked around.

Pepper followed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Basil put Currant and Apple in his hair. He stayed glued to Lily’s side. He wanted to make sure she behaved and didn’t do anything.

Laurel served dinner, helped Lily into a chair, and sat by Pearl and Opal. “I hope you like it.”

Lily put Firefly in her hair and began to eat. “It tastes really good.” She ate quietly. She was extremely grateful of Laurel. She was a lot more relaxed tonight, then she had felt earlier that morning.


	31. Crashing A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and Ice’s wedding day has come.

Another two weeks had gone by, and Mercy was getting ready for the wedding. She had a baby blue dress on and was making her hair. She was humming happily. She was very excited that Ice had asked her to marry her.

Ice was putting on a suit. He hated clothes, so putting on a suit was no fun. He sighed and looked in the mirror. The suit was black and had a red tie. He sighed and put Trout and Precious in his hair. “Are you ready Mercy?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Mercy walked over and hugged him. “Mine…”

Ice kissed her gently, and then took her hand. “Let’s head over. You know your family will send a search party if we don’t show up.”

Mercy smiled and headed for the base of the new troll tree. 

At the base of the troll tree, Lily was going over the vows. She had insisted she do this for her sister. She knew Mercy had been going through an emotional time, and she wanted to make sure she was taken care of. She had saved the village from Thistle after all. She was also very appreciative of Ice. They found a great home thanks to him. It was the best she could do in her current condition. 

Sky walked over to Lily and grabbed the vows from her. He smirked and walked away from her. “Basil…” He handed the vows to him and grinned. “You can do this. Lily looks like she needs to sit this one out.”

Basil felt Sky put the papers in his hand. He blinked a few times, and then put the vows in his hair. “Sky, you are a goofball. I can’t read these. I have been to enough weddings though. I got this.”

Lily flushed and walked over to Basil. She began trying to take the vows out of his hair. “Give them back Basil…”

“You are supposed to be on bed rest.” Basil argued. “I can do this for you.” He grinned and stood straight in confidence.

“And you are not the king. You are one of the princes. If anyone else should do it, it would be Lotus.” Lily shot a glare in Lotus’ direction. “And no, that was not an invite.” She grabbed the vows out of Basil’s hair and grumbled as she tucked them into her dark gray hair.

“You’re going to end up having those twins in the cold. This is unwise.” Lotus wasn’t amused.

“I’m going to be just fine.” Lily grumbled, feeling a contraction. “I want to do this for Mercy and Ice. They’re very important members of our village.” She saw Mercy and Ice coming their way. She shooed them to join the others. “Leave me to my work.”

Mercy arrived and smiled at Lily. She hugged her and put her hand on her belly. “Are you sure you can do this?”

Ice found Smidge and gently gave Trout and Precious to her. Smidge had volunteered to babysit for them.

“I’m very sure.” Lily pulled the vows out and waited for Ice. She felt another contraction but ignored it.

Mercy didn’t look sure, but she knew she wouldn’t win an argument with Lily right now. She looked like she was in a fierce mood.

Ice walked over to Mercy and took her hands. He looked towards Lily and smiled. “We’re ready.”

River watched on, concerned about Lily. She could sense something was not right. She walked over and whispered in her ear. “You’re in labor. I can tell by your aura. You need to go home.”

“I’m going to be fine River. It’ll be over long before these twins arrive.” Lily reassured her and then cleared her throat and looked at everyone. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. I have summoned you all here to bring two lives together as one.” She put her hand on her belly and breathed. “We will bare witness to the union of two families. With the binding of marriage, Mercy will become the mother of Precious, and Trout will become Ice’s son.”

River glared at Lily. She knew she was stubborn, but this was a bit much. She stayed beside Lily. She had a bad feeling about this.

Mercy smiled at Ice.

Ice kissed Mercy’s hand. He was nervous but excited.

“From this day forth, you will be known as husband and wife.” Lily put the vows in her hair and frowned. She suddenly felt very nauseous. “Oh god, I don’t feel good…” She puked, hitting Mercy’s dress. She had little warning and didn’t turn in time.

Laurel jumped up and ran over to her. “That’s enough excitement for one day Lily. Time to go home.” He gently picked her up and headed for his flower pod.

Mercy backed away when Lily began to get sick. She frowned and followed Laurel. She was worried.

Ice widened his eyes and followed Mercy. “Wait, I didn’t get to kiss you…” He thought that Lily had only puked. He didn’t know she was in labor too.

River followed Laurel as well. Her arms were crossed. She was not amused.

“Damn it, Lily, I told you this was a bad idea.” Basil was right behind Laurel. He was mad.

“Says the troll who gave birth in his pants in the middle of winter.” Lily grumbled and leaned into Laurel. She groaned and held her belly.

Laurel got into the flower pod and gently set Lily down on the bed. He began preparing for the arrival of the twins.

Mercy made sure she was safely in bed, and turned to Ice. She gave him a kiss. She felt better now that Lily was safe.

Ice chuckled and kissed her back. “Hello beautiful…”

“You two go enjoy your day. We will take care of her.” River shooed Mercy and Ice away. She walked over to the bed and helped Lily out of her dress and undies. “Thank goodness you made it back.” She looked worried.

“My sister needs me.” Mercy grumbled that she wanted to stay and sighed when she was pushed out the door. She took Ice’s hand and headed home. She needed to clean up, but she planned to be right back.

Basil was grumbling about how Lily brought up Currant’s birth. He got some water for her and gave it to her, so she didn’t have to taste vomit during labor.

Lily drank the water, and then took Basil’s hand and cried out in pain. “I want Emerald…”

Basil frowned and stroked her hand. “I’m here for you sis…”

River frowned and began to rub Lily’s back. “We all are here for you Lily.”

Laurel came in with blankets and set them beside Lily. He sat down and took Lily’s free hand.

Mercy quickly cleaned up at home, and then came back with Ice. They went in and sat by Lily. Mercy began to sing softly. She wanted to be there for her Lily.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed through the contractions. She smiled when Mercy began to sing. It was rare to hear Mercy’s singing voice. She focused on that. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt much better being surrounded by her friends and family. Especially with Mercy’s song choice. It was very touching and fit the moment.

River saw that the first twin was close. She caught her when she was born. She teared up and cleaned her. She was a mini version of her father and cried loudly. “Hello beautiful girl.” She gently gave her to Lily and got ready to catch the second baby.

“She’s beautiful.” Mercy looked worried, but relieved that the little one was alright.

“She has a good set of lungs.” Basil smiled. He was very happy to hear those cries.

“Hello Jade…” Lily breathed and held her daughter close. “You’re so precious…” She sniffled and gasped when she felt the next baby emerge.

River caught him and began to clean him up. He looked just like his mama. She smiled when he began to cry. “Good job Lily…” She gently gave her son to her.

Laurel watched on, amazed at how brave Lily was. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. “They’re beautiful just like their mother…”

“Hello Tanner…” Lily breathed and cradled her babies close. She closed her eyes and began to sob. “I’m so sorry…” She was sad that Emerald wasn’t going to be there to watch them grow up.

Mercy sat down beside her and ran her hand through Lily’s hair. “You’re very brave sister. We are all here for you. We will help you every step of the way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Mercy sang.
> 
> I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song artist and song writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F77v41jbOYs


	32. Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and Ice enjoy their first night as a husband and wife.

Once Lily was settled and Mercy felt she needed rest, she led Ice home. She didn’t mind that they missed the wedding party. She wanted to be there for her sister. Lily really needed all the support she could get. Having her last babies from Emerald was very stressful and she knew it. She got home and went to the bathroom. She began to run a bath. Despite changing, she felt a little dirty from when Lily had gotten sick on her dress. She got undress and went into the bath.

Ice followed Mercy into the bathroom and began taking his clothes off. He hated the feeling of clothes. He finished undressing and walked to the tub. He knelt and smiled. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful singing voice?”

“It’s not that amazing.” Mercy blushed when he knelt beside her. She was still trying to get use to him seeing her naked, even though his vision was not that great.

“I think it is. I also think you are beautiful, inside and out.” Ice reached over and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her black hair. 

Mercy flushed and kissed him back. “Mmm…I want to bathe.”

“I can help…” Ice smiled and began cleaning her gently.

Mercy watched him for a moment, and then dunked down. She came up and then began to wash her hair. She was still flushed and was starting to feel warm down in her core. “Ice…” She gasped when he began cleaning her groin area. She was nervous. She had never mated before, and this was all new to her.

Ice finished bathing her and kissed her again. He was aroused and wanted her. He helped her out of the bath and helped her dry off.

“You’re not subtle…” Mercy pressed into him and kissed him. 

“Mmhmm…” Ice picked her up and headed for the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and held her close. He massaged her vulva as he kissed her passionately.

Mercy moaned and kissed him back. She reached down and touched his member. It was erect. She ran her hand along it, and gasped when he ran his finger along her clitoris. She arched her back and shivered. “Please…” She breathed. His touch felt so good.

Ice pulled her closer and pushed his length into her. He began rocking his hips gently at first. He moaned, feeling her tight core around his member.

Mercy shivered when he entered her. Her walls tightened around his length and she moaned his name. She was very pleased.

Ice slowly increased his speed and got a bit rougher. He held her close and kissed her along her neck. He was very pleased as well.

Mercy breathed and murmured happily. She pulled him close and kissed him. She had never felt so much pleasure before in her life.

Ice ran his hand along her hair as they kissed. “I love you so much…”

“Mine…” Mercy breathed and began rocking her hips with his. She grasped onto him and leaned forward. “You feel amazing…” She whispered.

They went at it like this for several hours. They were very happy with each other.


	33. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus and Jadice have a major discussion with Lily.

Two weeks after Lily gave birth to Jade and Tanner, Lotus made his way towards Laurel’s home. He had been talking to Jadice and had made a very crucial decision. He was worried that he would make his sister angry, but he felt that it was worth a shot. The worst thing he could think could happen is she would probably throw something at him. He got to the flower pod and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

Laurel answered the door. “Come in Lotus.” He smiled and looked over at Lily.

Lily was in a recliner, snuggled close to Jade and Tanner. She had just got done feeding them. She smiled at Lotus and Jadice as they came in. “Good morning boys…”

Jadice smiled softly at Lily. He feared her reaction more than Lotus had. He stood next to Lotus and gulped.

Lotus gave Lily a gentle hug and ran his hand along Jade’s hair. “Hello pretty girl…” He gave Tanner a tender poke on the nose. “You two are so cute…”

“They’re cute when they are asleep, but they have hardly let me sleep.” Lily smiled softly and yawned. “How is everything going?” She had been too tired to do anything outside of taking care of her three babies and eldest son.

“Everything and everyone are doing fine.” Lotus smiled down at her. “Lily, Jadice and I have been talking, and we have a very important suggestion for you. I don’t want you to be mad by this suggestion. I am only looking out for what is best for you and your family currently. My request is for you to let me finish before saying anything. This is very important…”

Jadice looked nervous. He positioned himself so that he was slightly behind Lotus.

Lily raised her brow and looked him up and down. “OK? I’m listening…” She crossed her arms. She had a feeling he had come up with another crazy plan.

Lotus took a deep breath and looked down at her. He had her safety and happiness in mind. “I know you are going through a lot, and I have seen you struggle for the last five months. When you mentioned I could help at the wedding two weeks ago, it got me thinking. I want to help you out. I talked it over with Jadice, and we have agreed that if you are willing to let us, we will take temporary crown, until you are ready to lead again. This will give you a chance to bond with your babies and spend time with them without having the stress of running a village too. In doing so, Jadice and I promise that when you are ready, we will step down and you can resume your position as queen.” He took a deep breath. “And before you share your concerns of if Jadice can do this, I want to remind you that he was raised by King Aspen and is a prince by adoption. He was going to take over as king of their colony when King Aspen died, but it was not necessary after they found us.”

Jadice nodded and smiled softly. “We want to help you Lily. Your happiness is very important to us.”

Lily listened to her brother and teared up as he explained his plan. She sniffled and tucked her newborn twins into her hair. She got up and gave him a tight hug. “Oh Lotus…” She felt tears running down her cheeks. “I have been wanting to ask you, but I was afraid you would decline. You have no idea how much of a relief this is.”

Lotus let out the hugest sigh of relief. “We won’t let you down.” He looked at her and smiled as he watched her colors slowly begin to restore. It appeared that the stress relief had helped her regain her happiness. “There’s my happy sister…” He ran his hand through her royal blue hair. “Will you be up to giving a speech to make this official?”

“Just let me get dressed.” Lily hugged Jadice, and then headed to the bedroom to change.

Jadice looked relieved. He hugged Lily back, and then took Lotus’ hand. “We need to get ready ourselves.” He headed out the door and towards their flower pod.

Lotus walked with him and smiled. He was so glad that he could make his sister happy again.

A few hours later, everyone had been gathered. Lily stood in front of Lotus and Jadice. She smiled among her people. “As queen of this village, I declare that today I will step down temporarily, and let my brothers Lotus and Jadice take over as regent of our kingdom. They will oversee everything as the new temporary kings of our village. In two years time, they will step down, and at that time I will resume my position as your queen.”

Lotus and Jadice stepped forward. The crowd roared in approval. They had full confidence that they would be great temporary leaders while Lily stepped down.

Lily stepped back and walked over to Laurel. She watched beside him as the crowd roared. She knew her brothers would make great temporary rulers and was very appreciative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends part 5. Hope you enjoyed. I have planned and will make a part 6. I am excited to get started on it.


End file.
